Daily Life With Culture Mixing Problems
by Petty Officer 'Waffles
Summary: So for some reason, they keep forcing me with liminals that are pretty contrasting to me. It's annoying enough that I have to change and suffer so many things just to be a host. Takes place in the United States. OC. Rated T for swearing. (More warnings will be added.)
1. Chapter 1 : Hospitalized

Disclaimer: I don't own Daily Life With A Monster Girl, and anything that came up by coincidence is purely accidental.

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV]

*****Labels*****

 _Thoughts_

Well isn't this a pleasant day?

I'm hospitalized in one of SoCal (Southern California) finest hospitals, thanks to a combination of cracked ribs , bruising on my chest , and... potential internal bleeding.

You know? The ones where you don't have to wait through fifteen different patients when you're in the emergency rooms.

Oh, how rude of me!

My name is Antonio Mariano Cruz , and-

"Hola Senior Cruz!"

 _Oh god dammit not again, I'm not hispanic._

….

 _How did I do this again?_

"No hablar espanol, yo hables ingles por pavor, English if you don't mind?"

The young female nurse not minding my broken spanish was doing a routine inspection, during the routine inspection she brought up something of importance.

"Mr. Cruz, You have three guests, a lawyer, an inter-species culture coordinator, and a liminal."

"Do they walk into a bar, while they're at it?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay shit, nevermind." My hands raising up in signs of surrender.

"Do you want them to visit?"

Ignoring my pointless retort, the nurse gave a huff of a harsh tone with that question.

Okay the lawyer I needed, but the other two, I don't want to deal with.

"Just send in my lawyer, I'm sure he'll find his way up here with no problem."

"It's not your lawyer, it's theirs."

 _Great... I'm getting sued, and probably going to end up on the local news talking whatever the fuck they can charge me with._

 _Probably sexual harassment somehow_

 _Probably will be._

"No need to worry Mr. Cruz, the lawyer also mentioned that you're just getting reparations"

 _Wait... What?_

Okay... lets recall what the hell happened earlier.

* * *

~YESTERDAY~

 **My House**

 **Orange County , California, United States**

It was a O.K. single story modern-home in a low-crime suburban area, with a garage in front, concrete front and back lot, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms,1 master bedroom, granite counter-top kitchen, and a living room.

Mostly the standard stuff.

For the value of the home, priceless...

Probably because I own the house since both my parents went back to their home country.

My living room TV was running the local news in the background while I had a talk with my mom. She keeps insisting I use phone-cards to make those international calls. It's becoming MORE of a nuisance to find those things nowadays.

[[ _ **Today marks another year of the mainly Japan-hosted inter-species exchange program**_ ]]

[Yes, I know mom, I swear to go-]

[Okay okay, shit, I won't use that word]

[[ _ **In goodwill to the US interest of cultural exchanges, the liminal diplomats have agreed on extending some of their exchange students to US**_ ]]

[I'll be sure to take my nephew out for dinner for his birthday]

[HES NOT MY KID, MY SISTER NEEDS TO LEARN! SO DOES MY BROTHER-IN-LAW!]

[[ _ **The first wave of liminal exchange students have arrived last night at the LAX-international airport, mixed reactions came across all boards, however with southern-california being a melting pot of many cultures, the mixed reactions slowly become positive as liminals met with their assigned families**_ ]]

[No, no girlfriend yet, Why do you keep asking!?]

[Okay... I'll make sure I won't shoot anyone on accident with my relatives. Yes, I'm joking, it's always safety in the field, love you too, bye Mom]

I hung up the phone, and took a moment to stare at the flatscreen TV.

 _Huh..._

Might as well talk to myself while picking up the "main entree" for this semi-partial family gathering.

"Man, I seriously doubt they'll even consider me to be a host."

A neatly stacked pile of black 4 plastic cases, 2 of them rifle/shotgun length (50 inches long) , 2 of them able to handgun sized (24 inches long.) sat in the couch of my living room , each case held considerable weight within them. Those were the delicious entrees for this family gathering.

"Pffftt... I never even signed up , they can't even choose me."

 _Guess its time to start moving the fun stuff before this ass of a car drive to the desert._

With a rifle case in my left hand, I nonchalantly continued to the main front door connected to the living room, getting myself ready to move the entrees into my car.

Taking a moment to unlock the combination of locks that were pretty standard for most homeowners in the US, I came onto a-

Liminal and a neatly trimmed 5'8" Caucasian special agent, sporting a nice pair of sunglasses, imaculately tailored black suit, and a pair of well shined shoes.

The liminal was hard to explain for a person like me... She was a combination between a bull, a light skinned human, and with the genes for size, 7'5" in height, especially her cup size... is that a G cup?

Her muscles were the best combination of toned and defined, for an amazonian style lady.

The hair was a set in a brunette color and with white highlights with a cow tail looking pony tail, 3" long horns , her clothing was that a pair of jeans, and... is that a biker gang jacket? That really makes the cleavage when the black leather and black blouse contrasts with her light skin.

Her face had that a look of a warrior, yet so pristine and so...

 _Badass!_

Yup an amazonian warrior princess, bull-girl. Shouldn't it be cow, bulls are the males of the bovine species?

The man in black spoke up , breaking the train of my intensive examination, probably for the sake of the liminal herself.

"Gooooooood afternoon! One of your neighbors is going to become a multi-liminal host!"

I did a long eternal groan in my head.

 _Great... one of those super eccentric folks that give a talkshow host vibe._

"We're just stopping by to see if the neighbors are suitable enough, AND AT THE SAME TIME, let you meet a liminal that's staying near you!"

 _Please stop yelling, I'm not even at the desert yet, and I'm getting tinnitus._

Somehow, he noticed my wincing from the yelling and toned it down with apology.

"Sorry about that, got a little too excited. This is the first time I'm working in this job, ya'know?"

"I understand brother, so who are you two anyways?" My head nodded to the enormous woman, acknowledging her existence.

"This strapping fine fellow in this suit is no other than Agent Wesson, United States West Coast Inter-species coordinator!" as referred to himself.

 _Narcissist personality? Is he trying to market liminals to hosts?_

"Tone it down again, please?"

"My bad! The silent minotaur here who looks at she could scare succubi into purity is Kyu. Kyu, introduce yourself..."

Shes a minotaur! Wait... I thought minotaurs are generally males, unless I missed something entirely in my mythology lessons back in high school.

"Puny human scum..."

She probably misinterpreted my observation of her as ogling...

Yeah... That's pretty understandable from her point.

Agent Wesson ignoring the minotaur's choice of words, he decided to poke into the content of the case I've been holding onto for the duration of the conversation.

"Sooooo, Sir!, What's in the case?"

"Uh..."

 _What do I say?_

Some can say its an awkward experience talking to a (supposed?) law enforcement officer about guns, or guns in possession, whereas others flaunt it as THE constitutional right.

I'm sure this coordinator is versed in state laws so saying the truth never causes problems

"Just a Pamello state armory AR build ,midlength-gas system with 16" barrel, magpul flip-up backups, and lightweight minimal furniture for speed."

 _I think I said too much..._

"A comp speed build? They're not really 3-gun savvy around here."

 _Hm, he's definitely lived around SoCal to know that._

I gave off a shrug, and looked back at the imposing liminal, something about her is just ready to crack, maybe time for an icebreaker.

"Well Kyu, Welcome to the OC, I hope we'll get along as-"

As I moved my free arm up to give a handshake, I felt feeling similar to falling off of a bicycle chest-foward, with the loss of breathing...

Now multiply that by enough force to crack ribs.

The girl had her fist cleanly digging into my chest in a blink of a eye.

"neighbors-"

That was a solar plexus hit, or maybe thats just the broken ribs speaking...

I can't tell the difference. Especially if you took the hit yourself.

In the last seconds of that direct punch, the rifle case slipped out of my hand, my body scrumpled down to the floor as I let out one last croak of my vocal cords.

To add insult to injury during my last seconds, her voice booming over my corpse. Her words kind of felt like one those sexy female villans/heroines.

" **YOU THINK I WANT TO SHAKE HANDS WITH YOU, YOU FILTHY PERVERT HUMAN SCUM!** "

She placed a foot flat on my chest as if she conquered me.

" **YOU THINK WITH YOUR OH SO MEAGER GUNS, THAT YOU'll BE ABOVE US**?"

Her clenched right fist rose to the air in a victory pose

" **I'LL SHOW ALL YOU HUMANS THAT GUNS AND WEAPONS ARE TRUELY FOR COWARD CRIMINALS, AND FISTS ARE THE ONLY WAY TO GO!** "

 _Please... why does my last seconds have to be listening to a misled monologue of justice. I'm a legal gun owner, I've followed every law straight to the word, no shortcuts!_

 _..._

 _What the fuck is Agent Wesson doing?_

During Kyu's monologue, I craned my head to Agent Wesson.

He had his hand on a generic android smartphone up to his ears.

"This is Agent Wesson of the M.O.N. , Call in for tier 3 response team, Rogue Liminal: Minotaur ... and an EMT level abulance"

 _Oh... calling for backup and an ambulance._

 _What a good guy... I'm sure he can't really take Kyu head-on. I kind of wish he actually did a little more than that._

….

 _I'm Lo-losing v-vision..._

….

Everything turned to black from there...


	2. Chapter 2 : Dragged in

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV]

*****Labels*****

 _Thoughts_

~Present~

Oh yeah, where was I?

"Yeah go ahead, Nurse, let them in"

Right before the Nurse left I called for her again.

"NURSE!"

"Yes ?"

"Don't forget to fix your hair before you glove up"

"Oh... Thank you!"

The nurse's ponytail hairband was too loose, might as well tell her before she ended up getting vomit covered gloves and hair splayed uncomfortably.

….

 _Why are there no TV's installed in this room for some reason?_

….

* * *

~Fifteen minutes later~

All this time of silence really forces you to think too much...

"Good morning Mr. Cruz!"

Oh that man-in-black again, with the game-show host intro.

A black pair of aviators, in conjunction with that smile...

"Agent Wesson... right?" , as I tried to greet him.

"Yup.", he adjusted his sunglasses as he knew something.

"So... You're wondering why I'm here with an attorney , and a liminal?"

"Apology and reparations for my injury?"

"That's actually not the case , Mr. Cruz"

 _Oh... I guess they somehow filed charges against me._

"And no we're not going to have you pay any fines. Mr. Cruz, you never did anything wrong."

 _So... is there reason why we have the inter-species program coordinator here?_

"We're kind of in a bad spot at the moment, you see... some of neighbors were actually watching from a distance , and also watched Kyu wind you unconscious, and then her monologue about humans..."

Agent Wesson's right palm began to rub his neck as began to laugh nervously.

"Now Kyu's host family outright refuse her own entry"

"Okay, where do I fall into this... please don't tell me... that's why you have an attorney." My eyes darted to the ceiling to help gather my thoughts.

"Normally I'd do things like Agent Smith over at the Japanese branch of the inter-species exchange program, but... your deep background check proved too good for me...", he was unveiling his true intentions.

"Wait... so you're on the level of federal law enforcement?"

"Of course, especially if I'm the US law enforcement liaison."

The agent, proceeded to reach into his inner-coat pocket and pull out his same old generic android phone.

"Lets see... Age... Twenty-three, average grades during college, crappy grades at high school..."

 _Do we really need to know that?_

"Recently quit your part-time gate guard graveyard shift at a gated community, a year ago"

 _Too many kids sneaking in and at out at that community. TOO MANY._

"Hm... owns six guns... I'd love to have that many..."

 _Make that five, that Mosin was only 70 USD when I got it from a friend._

"Parents went back to home country to get a retirement home built."

 _Okay that one is pretty easy information._

"Drove for a two months as an unarmed armored car driver"

 _They pay for armored car drivers who have firearms training way better._

"Anyways... no upstanding warrants for your arrest, surprisingly one or two infractions but other than that, you're fine material!"

"..."

"You're not trying to recruit me for some sort of CIA-style ops to overthrow a liminal government?"

"Of course not! They only do that for humans!"

"..."

"..."

"Anyways, you're good enough as host material!"

"Please don't tell me its because I own a couple of firearms."

"Actually , it was because Kyu felt guilty since your sister came by for a surprise visit with her son, a few minutes after your incident."

"Oh, my sister came by?" , one of my eyebrows raised

"Yeah, she had to leave briefly when your nephew started to bawl his eyes, and your sister fuming at the point to where she left. One of our top MON squads came by to arrest Kyu and secure your household. So that leaves us with Kyu"

"Uh... well , I did hear from a friend in Japan , you guys pay for living expensive and vice versa."

 _Hospital bill and lack of a career... What else do I have left?_

"Oh money is something you don't need to worry about, you actually have another problem to deal with." This perked my interest in odd ways.

"You see, your sister said something about "taking responsibility" to Kyu."

"And...? I'm sure shes being taking a responsible approach like an apology?" , I said in a hopeful tone.

"About that..." Once again , the same nervous laughter came up from the Agent.

A muffled crash is heard beyond the confines of the intensive care room. And a female beautiful voice of intensity.

" **WHERE IS MY WIFE?** "

"No Mr. Cruz is this way! , Please avoid the isolation ward! NOT THE ISOLATION WARD!"

I looked back into Agent Wesson, then my IV bag.

"I forgot to kind of mention she actually inherited the bullfighter genes, so she has a real short temper"

"Please tell me that they didn't overdid my IV bag with opioids"

"Why's that?"

"Because I kinda wish I'm dead now"

 **Now introducing Daily Life With a Minotaur (Gun culture)**

 **A/N: This is slightly SI-ish and more of a practice on first person point of view. I could use the reviews, please...**

Just a humble writer figuring out how to write. Good day!

Update 3/28/2016 Cleanup, and some fixes for Ch1 and ch2. As they say in any generic MMO... LFM EDITOR (0/1)


	3. Chapter 3: It's too early for this!

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV]

*****Labels*****

 _Thoughts_

Midday

 **Local hospital in Orange County, California**

When a super-endowed mythological brunette bull (cow?) minotaur girl that hospitalized you, declares you her as her wife, and decides to barge into your intensive care room forcefully, many questions will arise.

Why am I a "wife" all of a sudden?

Why does the hospital have no posted-security to take care of her? Does that law REALLY extend that far even with other lives in danger?

How come, Agent Wesson seems so perfectly relaxed about this situation?

Did one of the nurses/doctors forget their pen?

The situation felt sort of pre-planned, maybe if Agent Wesson had a better poker face...

Agent Wesson had an unnerving smirk that added on with the reflective glare of his aviators, his arms were firmly crossed with an occasional moment to look at his watch. It's as if hes been planning for this moment.

 _I'm still confined to the hospital bed and you BROUGHT HER?_

"So..., you brought yourself, a lawyer, and a liminal."

"Correct!"

A series of sounds involving crashing objects started to increase in intensity as if it were a one girl stampede. (It kinda is.)

"You brought her..."

" **WIFE-KUN?** "

"Yessiree!"

"And no one else to keep her under control?"

That's when the Agent's calm unnerving smirk turned into a hallowing creepy cheshire-style teeth-baring smile.

 _'I didn't take this man to be this sinister!'_

If I could figure how he planned things out.

"You'll find out, I may not have all the resources the Japanese MON have, but I do have the same tricks."

….

….

My eyes darted immediately to the movement of the door handle and with a sudden burst, the door slammed with probably enough force to break the door stopper for a brown industrial grade fireproof door.

There she was...

She broke in here in the same clothing from when I first saw her, same ponytail, and that same leather jacket that made her cleavage so excessive,pristine milky white skin that made her looks like she never goes outside much.

…

 _'Why is her face so red?'_

Her tall, lumbering yet attractive body took a cute pose, legs crossed, both of hands fumbling her cow-tail styled hair, her regular tail slowly swinging back and forth like a pendulum...

Erm... this is a total one-eighty degrees turn on her personality , where did the aggressive nature of her's go?

"Mou~ Wife-kun..."

Should I be concerned if a bullfighter minotaur girl turns the next darker red in the color spectrum?

"G-go-" her hands ceased fumbling her hair as she was ready for something.

" **GOMENASAI WIFE-KUN** "

Her apology made the walls rumble like another earthquake. Oh... her face became a bit lighter, still kinda red though.

Her hands went back to fumbling her hair...

"Mou~ I didn't knew wife-kun would be such a nice person. Taking care of sister's son like that..."

and to continue on...

"And to 'take responsibility' if I 'hurt' someone... means marrying them"

The sudden urge to facepalm is starting to become overbearing.

What the hell is her education? Is she this naïve?

"Mou~~"

"Uh... don't over think it I guess" I carefully had to choose my words.

If I also didn't have to deal with these broken ribs, I wouldn't have to be worrying about controlling my breathing at the moment because this is too much for me.

"Although... wife-kun still has guns."

Maybe she'll change her thoughts about guns...

"Wife-kun is still weak... since wife-kun resort to weapons."

 _'There goes my hope of compromise.'_

The Minotauress's body took an entirely different pose of personality, one abeit too familiar...

" _ **SO IT IS UP TO I, KYU! TO PROTECT THE WEAK WITH THE POWER MY FIST AGAINST THOSE CRIMINALS AND EVILDOER, AND TO PROTECT WIFE-KUN**_ "

She's taking up that traumatizing pose from the beginning of all of this again...

My left hand went up to my forehead and proceeded to massage the temples of my head in response to the actions I was dealing with.

" _ **JUSTICE F**_ ORever-" Her feisty voice dropped in intensity and like a five year old having the ultimate sugar crash, her posture took a huge slack.

She just flopped face-first causing another rumble causing me to spasm in reaction to a sudden jump-scare.

It was concerning for her... to suddenly fall face first like that...

I learned forward on my hospital bed to examine for any injuries she could of received, being mindful of the broken ribs.

A few fin-stabilized darts peppered her whole leather-clad back.

Oh... tranquilizer shots, Why are there **so many** shots on her back?

"Agent Wesson... is she going to be alright?", as I tried calling for the Coordinator.

No response...

"Agent Wesson?, Hello?"

I turned back to Agent Wesson since he was standing next to my hospital bed and he never said a word during another abrupt monologue that Kyu decided to do...

 _'W-WHERE DID HE GO?'_

["DOPPEL, WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE TRANQUILIZER DARTS AND GUN, WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT HER EARLIER!"]

His voice ran through the hallways of the hospital, barely reached back to my room.

And in response a feminine voice yelled back.

["YOU ISSUED ME USELESS SECOND-HAND TRANQUILIZER GUNS WITH EXPIRED LOADS!"]

["THAT WAS A MOMENT FOR ME TO SHINE BETTER THAN SMITH! AND THE SAN DIEGO ZOO SAID IT WAS THE MOST THEY CAN SPARE!"]

….

….

"Kyu really needs a reality check..."

My eyes darted back to the minotaur-girl's body that was flayed on the floor.

Her breathing was slightly labored and actually very light, although her whole composition took every square inch of the room's floor.

"She's kinda cute in her own way but really naïve though..." as I muttered to myself.

Actually whats more immediate of a problem...

Hospital floors are one of the last places to face plant yourself on.

….

….

Where was that button on the hospital beds to call for a nurse?

Kyu's going to end up getting sick she stays like that.

A/N: So to kind of explain it, Kyu's language is still plastered with japanese honorifics and terms, since originally the program took place in Japan, alot of her "other" education came from Japan


	4. Chapter 4 : Traffic Jam Fusrations

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV]

*****Labels*****

 _'Thoughts'_

The hospital expedited my discharge with surprising speed, as if they wanted me to get the hell out.

That was probably hinted at a certain agent, a doppelganger, and a certain minotaur girl. The demeaning stares of the hospital staff pointed at a certain agent, a doppelganger named Doppel, a wheelchaired minotaur-girl , and myself included... felt like another way to yell, "I'M GOING TO SUE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU".

How Agent Wesson got all of us out without any physical repercussions of both patients and nurses, escapes my knowledge however.

….

To my dismay however, the doctor didn't issue me narcotic level painkillers to deal with my broken ribs, but generic over-the-counter painkillers will have to do.

 _'A little escape would have been nice'_

….

* * *

 **Antonio's POV**

 **6:00PM**

Location : En route to Cruz residence, Interstate 5 (Traffic jam), Orange County, California

….

Our trip back was unfortunately longer than anticipated thanks to good ol' california traffic.

A black 2014 Mercedes-benz sprinter , was a HUGE van and that had probably more than enough room to fit majority of the liminals in luxurious separate seats.

Despite all of the room, Agent Wesson HAD to place Kyu right next to me because of someone who got shot up with "expired tranquilizers" should be under medical watch. Which was me... since Doppel had no healthcare qualifications (also wanted the front passenger side seat) , and Wesson himself was driving the van.

Apparently being certified in CPR is the highest qualification,

 _'So being CPR certified for humans qualifies enough for liminals?'_

Casting thoughts aside, you're bored when your smartphone is left at home, you've had enough sleep already, you're hungry, stuck in traffic, stuck next to a sleeping naïve liminal whose going to end up being the death of you...

Small talk goes quite a ways, although I'm seriously feeling very irritable at this point.

"So Agent Wesson?"

The brown-skined doppelganger who posed as the attorney for the sake of "undercover security", had the least of shred of my own existence, ignored the conversation I was having with the coordinator as she was reading about an upcoming job with taking care of a certain ANM48 liminal idol group coming the states.

I need to know what the hell am I getting into, Wesson is a coordinator, he has to know what I'm entitled to.

"Since I signed all that paperwork, received all of those background checks during my hospital stay... What exactly are my duties?"

"Well... 'wife-kun'... "

 _'YOU JUST HAD TO GO THERE.'_

" Cleaning, cooking, attending to the liminal's needs, escorting the liminal at all times when they go outside, and exchanging cultures..."

'Everything I sort of normally do... sort of... and dealing with Kyu's current views.'

"So I'm practically a parent?"

"'Wife' sounds better for you"

I slowly mumbled and an incoherent tone,

"Sobrang kupal ang pag-iral iyong", chances are that he doesn't know this langauge

"What did you say? Mr. Cruz?" as he squinted his sunglass-less eyes forward at the sea of cars as the traffic jam gives a little leniency .

"Oh uh..., what about Kyu and minotaurs in general?" as I darted my eyes back to the blouse wearing young minotaur-girl trying to fill my thoughts with clean intention.

 _'Score one for me... language barriers are great for venting at people'_

"Kyu is kind of a black sheep in her family..."

"A black sheep? What, is she too weak or something?"

"To your dismay ... she's actually the strongest, just in the wrong type of family."

 _'Wait... wrong type of family?'_

"Contrary to popular beliefs, some minotaurs produce a lot of milk to an extent where they could make huge lump sums of cash, she's actually in a family of potent milk producers..."

"Milk... as in breast milk?"

Stupid questions will probably get stupid answers...

"Where else do you think they'll come from?"

My eyes looked back to Kyu's body, specifically her potential milk tanks with the question of how exactly is she an awkward outsider...

 _' God dammit if Wesson keeps this up with those responses... wait why am I ogling Kyu?'_

The Agent continued on from his sarcastic response,

"She's actually not able to produce milk, due to her genes-"

"So the belief of blind justice, pugalism, monologues, no common sense, and her lack of real experience was all just part of those genes?" I hastely spat back , the stress in my voice becoming more evident.

If anyone actually saw me right now, they would see me clenching my seat-belt as if I wanted to strangle someone with the said seatbelt. The annoyance that I experienced was causing my breathing to increase.

 _'Wait... uh... shit... I might of misinterpret Wesson there... , the girl is a product of her parent's treatment, probably...'_

"No Mr. Cruz , her parents supported her despite her 'shortcomings'... but she was mostly a shut-in, mostly reading Japanese made visual novels, mangas, and anime... A little too much of the mahou shoujos" he responded once again like he was reading my thoughts.

"Mahou shoujos?" , I inquired about, I wasn't the most keen on japanese animation.

"Magical girls that usually go about and try to save the world, fighting crime, long passionate speeches..." replying to my inquiry, although that statement felt cringe worthy since it was already Kyu's own viewpoint.

"Are you fucking... kidding me... So she wants to save the world... I'm guessing the pure pugilist behavior came with it, or any least from those animes?"

"She got that behavior from minotaur martial arts... which is mandatory for those with the bullfighter genetics back the Minotaur Sovreignty"

"That also extends to the guns too?"

"That one was mostly because of Japanese gun laws but her training in minotaur martial arts"

"So what... the phobia of something that is never seen , becomes a thing associated with fear, which extends association with crime?" as I tried to take it from a deeper analysis.

"Corect! You solved the puzzle! Now do you want the hint to the next puzzle?" , as the snarky suit-wearing careless piece of shit responded in his game-show style voice, clearly prodding my breaking point.

" _ **THE FUCK IS IT?**_ " , as anyone can hear here, I just snapped but in reaction to my own actions , I immediately grasped my mouth as if I almost spewed fire into a methane gas chamber.

The agent and I went silent there after my outburst, Doppel was actually keying in on the conversation but since I was in the seat behind her, I didn't see. Kyu on the otherhand... she was still sleeping and again... I still can't take my eyes off of her...

 _'God dammit I need to stop this...'_

That was then Wesson said something rather helpful.

"Gain her trust, since she's a shut-in , you have to deal with her anti-social defenses... While you're at it, gain her respect... maybe you could spar with her or learn minotaur martial arts from her.

Lastly... just teach her about love, the real one.

Then you can teach her the reality of this world to her...

After all... isn't this a cultural exchange?"

I sat there, eating up the words while philosophical, endearing, and abeit a bit cheesy as it was... this was a total oxymoron coming from a man like him.

It took me a moment to understand his advice but to make myself feel better for all the irritation I have to deal with throughout this shitty episode...

I had only one response to make... despite it was a worthwhile hint my crabbiness still kicked in.

"You cheesy fuckface..."

The traffic finally cleared up five minutes later...

My actual first day living with a naïve minotaur-girl was coming...

* * *

A/N: This chapter kind of festered a lot of emotion in me to a point where I kind of actually got pissed off. Heavy chapters here though, this one felt a lot harder to write. Changed the setup a bit and the writing style. I would like to have some reviews please, Thank you!

By the way Ch3+Ch4 are cooldown stages, humor writing really requires some degree of cooldown to hit the spots right. (That and inspiration...) but thats just my opinion, any pointers for this type of writing please PM me.

This humble writer is under your care.

REVIEWS!

AquilonIII : Thank you for that piece of advice, my problem was the fact I was looking for a balance of description and dialogue , dialogue is going to more of my emphasis here since I'm still looking for the right fit for me. Looking forward to more.

Natron77 : Well I just fell out of my chair a bit when I saw your name there. Thank you!

GuestN: I'm very glad that you enjoyed it!

Hazmat dude: I don't have very much access to editors or friends to read, but from what I gathered, yeah... Chapter one will get a rewrite eventually.

Old Ancestor: As long I get reviews, I'll get my motivation!


	5. Chapter 5 : Morning Bull

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV/Radio/Electronics/Robots]

 *******Labels/Notes/Electronic Messages*******

 _Thoughts_

A/N: Just a little hint... certain drugs affect inhibitions like tranquilizers...

Coupled with some psychological complexes...

* * *

 **Day after hospital discharge**

 **6:00 AM**

 **Cruz Residence, Orange County, California**

[ Back to you Caleb for more news!]

My eyes opened to a warm comforting white ceiling, I came close to be with, and the warmth of a blanket that truly sheltered me from hypocritical cold California mornings.

 _Mornings ughhhhhh, I think I'll go back to sle-... wait a minute..._

[Welcome back viewers! The first responses to the new culture programs, have been going relatively without no harm.]

The usual gruff old news host sounds a lot more motivated than he did in the past few years, he sounds oddly a lot more energetic than most of his recent news cast.

 _Why is my TV even on?!_

My past work experience started to kick in, as my eyes started to scan the room immediately for potential 'disturbances' in the room.

The white-walled room was mostly simplistic as it got, as it was just a twin-size bed set in the middle, a television mounted opposite of the bed, a dresser, and a slide door closet. A simple beige textile carpet layered the floor. Compared to most of the rooms in the house, this room was cleaner than most, even cleaner than the hallway... I kept my own personal room simple...

[The liminal music group ANM48 have announced their American debut next month.]

 _Wait why do I even see the hallway?_

The door to the hallway and my room clearly had the door handle completely smashed in which triggered red flags in my brain...

 _Did someone break into my house? Fucking shit I need to call the cops._

Then logic was kicking into my morning brain.

 _Wait... what kind of criminals would break into my room and leave the TV on?_

My eyes wandered throughout the room trying to do damage control then I came eye to eye of a horned barbarian whose head was propped on the bed staring at me.

My heart rate arose in fear.

Kyu was sitting next to my bed with emerald longing eyes...

Her lips moved to spell out a very casual word into one that struck fear to me like I never thought before.

Kyu was missing that look that she had back at the hospital her face shows signs that she wasn't in a good mood.

….

"Breakfast..." as she worded through a whisper as her head still sat next to my bed.

"Wait , right now?" I answered back in confusion.

 _What happened to Kyu's cheery , and cute tone? What about the honorifics and japanglish? She can't see the kitchen in this current state!_

"Piece of shit , you are my wife, YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY! BREAKFAST! I HAVE TO UNLOAD MY FURNITURE!"

 _And she still doesn't understand the meaning of wife..._

She stood up , revealing her curve-hugging boy-shorts, and a grey blouse that that snugly fitted her assets. Her voice became even more menacing. I felt like she was about to do something to me, based on the way she inched herself closer and closer like she was about to rip me apart...

A moment of realization hit me.

 _Oh, those were probably the bad tranquilizers from last night, Okay time to stall her..._

"Wait just h-hold up a second! I- I uh... need to take my ibuprofen!"

She stopped for a moment with open eyes as if she was understanding enough.

 _Dodged a bull-_

"You can take your medicine in the kitchen..." , her response came back.

 _Fuck!_

"But my ribs... and the door!" I tried another half-assed excuse.

Instead of responding to my pleas, she opted for a different approach...

…

…

…

Bridal carry...

Ripping off my blanket in combination to her terrifying gaze, I felt the cold morning air blast me...

Her hands placed on my back and underneath my legs, she lifted me like a bride being whiffed away by a burly strong husband as if we're newly weds ,the strength of a minotaur was something I kept underestimating.

Her huge breasts pancaking me while she held me in a bridal carry, my male brain can only handle so much from being forced in such a vulnerable position.

 _But the door! And you're leaving the TV on! Please don't hold me like this!_

If my whole livelihood wasn't in her own literal hands ,I'd be screaming bloody murder for my neighbors to call the cops or anyone else to call.

[Come back later tonight at eight pm pacific for the a special news broadcast on recent American and Liminal relations.]

* * *

 **Kitchen of Cruz Residence**

 _ **clack Clack CLACK**_

The sound of the her hooves suddenly came to a full stop when she reached my kitchen to see its full glory as she still held me...

Well... what more can she expect?

 _I'm a single male, couple months unemployment ,living alone... You expect too much from me!_

The kitchen is exactly the same way as I left it...

The most noticeable thing was the fact the tile-based floor wasn't mopped for 2-3 weeks, slight evident marks of dirtied footsteps plastered the floor

Dishes piled up in the sink, foam takeout trays were stacked up next to the trash at a questionable quantity.

An empty rice-cooker devoid of any indicator lights shows lack of usage or never being plugged in.

A 2 white side-by-side fridge sat there, humming... completely devoid of being next to any other furniture or cabinet. A fridge that was practically empty, but she didn't know that.

If my mom probably was here, she would probably kick my ass so hard, I'd lose a couple pounds just from literally losing my ass...

Speaking of losing my ass...

"Wait Kyu... I... uh...", my eyes looked up to her, if I could sweat bullets... I'd probably have enough bullets to prevent the great .22lr shortage of 2015. (1)

 _This is a very nerve-racking position... and she sees how lazy I actually am... she's probably going to drop me, or snap me in half._

"..." her face looked relatively devoid of emotion, as if there was a resenting anger welling up within.

"Kyu, I uh..."

"Agent Wesson lied to you too... did he?" , coming from such an abruptness , I thought she was going to contort my spines in directions that wasn't possible for me.

 _Wait, he did?_

"He told me you were responsible, **organized** , and **clean** , you're probably about... one of the three" , as she continued on...

 _And another reason why I'm still single... wait which one of the three? Dammit, just let me go!_

"Can you um... let me down, kindly?" , I desperately asked her as I placed both hands together like a prayer.

Giving a defeated sigh, she slowly placed me back on my feet with a depressed aura emanating from her.

"I'm stuck... with a weakling like you... who can't even take care of himself..." ,her lips started to pout.

"Does it help that he kinda lied to me too?" , trying to sympathize with her...

"What did he say?" with her depressing aura slowly dissipating...

 _This is putting me on the spot._

"Well... I can't exactly say this verbatim but uh...he said you were anti-social, a black sheep of the family, naive, and-" my mouth turning into a nervous smile in defense, as I was interrupted..

"Stop- just stop, I've heard enough"

Now at this point I can't tell if she is just pissed at Agent Wesson, at me, or maybe she's trying to put up a facade of some sort.

"You're just naïve as I am here!" I retorted back just as irritated as she was.

"You know what!" I raised my arms in total defeat, and gave my terms of surrender...

"I'm stuck here with you, and you're stuck here with me... thanks to Agent Wesson, so... we'll have to settle our differences" as I scapegoated Agent Wesson which probably was better thing for both of us at this point, and to be honest, her emanating aura of irritation is spreading to me.

To be honest, I just stopped giving a shit about Agent Wesson's advice from here on.

"Agent Wesson... Look, wif- Antonio, we can talk this over with food...then I'll go kick your ass", as she pondered for a moment with placing her right hand under her chin..

 _Wait, my first name? AND "kick your ass"?_

"Kick my a-"

"Oh I meant training! I'll train you so you can stop using those guns, and truly become a worthy human for me! I'll just break you down and build you back up! Or I could leave you broken... After all your sister said take responsibility.", the hand on her chin dropped when her face started showing pity on me since she just revealed her plans for me now and her still questionable excuse to declare me as a wife.

 _For the love of god...you know what... I can play at this game..._

"Annnd... you can learn how about all my guns so you can wear the pants in the relationship" I responded jokingly , and now I just realized what I just said... and how much I screwed over my masculinity.

 _Bad way to try to defuse this..._

Realizing what I just said subconsciously ,I tried to take back what I said, except Kyu just sealed the deal with an alarming enthusiasm and a loud stomp onto tile-based kitchen floor.

 _ **CLACK**_

"FINE! I'll DO IT SO YOU'll FINALLY ACCEPT ME, WIFE! I'll SHOW YOU THAT COWARD WEAPONS ARE TOO EASY TO USE!" ,she willing took the challenge that I didn't actually meant to say.

 _Ooh... man... that actually works in my favor now but why is she refering to me as wife again!?_

To my dismay... she threw back her own challenge...

"AND IF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME IN A COMBAT DUEL, THEN I'LL ACCEPT WHO YOU ARE! IF YOU LOSE, I GET TO BREAK YOU DOWN! I'LL EVEN THROW IN A WEAPON FOR YOU!" her right thumb wiped her nose with an odd reminiscent of a movie I once watched while staring at me with her emerald green eyes.

 _Okay my pride as a human, and my own skills are really at stake... if Kyu goes there, then I'll strike back._

"FUCK IT! ALRIGHT, WHEN THESE RIBS RECOVER, I'll SHOW YOU WHAT A HUMAN CAN DO! WHILE NEXT WEEK, IF YOU WILLINGLY LEARN HOW TO SHOOT, THEN I'LL GET ON MY KNEES AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" , as I walked over to her staring deep into her eyes with determination when reality struck me...

She's a foot and eight inches taller than me, towering over me. I forgot about that.

 _Wait that came out awkward. And why did I accept it? Shes god-knows how many times stronger!?_

Is as if she didn't expected such a willing comeback from me... her exemplified stance slouched down, with both of us staring at eachother.

"..."

We kind of ran out of conversation... since I kept setting myself up with awkward wording.

 _ **Muuuuuuurgghhhhh**_

A sound from her stomach broke the ice...

"But in the mean time, 'wife', feed me..." , she said in an effort to jeer me.

"Fine... but I have no food left in my fridge..." I sighed objectively, I can't exactly force her stop using 'wife' until we settled this.

Was there even a peaceful way to settle this?

"Just buy something outside... I heard America has all kinds of foods," she went back to that previous pondering look just trying to imagine all kinds of foods.

 _Come to think of it, I actually have to do my job as a host..._

"Just stay here... I'm still trying to learn how not to get trouble now because of you, and you can't fit in my car...", as I was finally begrudgingly complying to Kyu's demands and got myself ready to do a combination of food shopping and well... breakfast.

 _This day can't get worse from here..._

* * *

 **~Extra~**

 **Living Room**

While I was getting ready to head out for breakfast a moment of realization hit me, I never got time to put away all the guns I had laying about in my living room before I ended up in the hospital.

I might as well, responsible gun owners at least try not to have random guns lying about in the house.

Walking from the kitchen to the living room, whereas Kyu ended up moping back in her unfurnished room leaving noticeable ' _ **clacking**_ ' in her trail.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention since it sat in the living room

The ol' family liquor cabinet... I wouldn't mind dousing my pain later on the week with some good poison.

There was a note stuck on the glass windowpane of the 5 feet tall liquor cabinet.

 **Dear Owner of this house,**

 **You have the best liquor selection ever! You've got quality Sochu, Sake, Korean Soju, Chinese Sioujiu , South-east Asian coconut wines, rums from every side of the world, even Canadian maple syrup whiskey!**

 **Thanks for letting us look over your house, and your liquor cabinet!**

 **MON- Z and team.**

The contents of what was left of the liquor cabinet made my face pale, and lets just say... I can't drink that Canadian maple syrup whiskey that I've been wanting to try for awhile.

 _Who the hell is Z and team? For the love of-_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _(1) So in more recent times, there was a panic specifically for .22lr bullets, where some websites and stores would charge 3X the amount normally charged for .22lr bullets, and people would just buy "bricks" of every single 22lr bullet enywhere, like Walmart, and every single gun store that doesn't put limits._


	6. Chapter 6 : Invasion

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV/Radio/Electronics/Robots]

 ** _Labels/Writing/Electronic Messages_**

 _Thoughts_

A/N: A bit heavy on the gun stuff but I wanted to write this chapter.

* * *

 _ **Schli-chk**_

 _ **Click**_

 _ **Schli-chk**_

 _ **Click**_

There was a pause for a moment where I stopped toying with the handgun's slide.

"Okay, slide and hammer still works, trigger pull still kind of sucks..."

Generally as a gun owner, you'll at least want to do some maintenance to your own goods once in awhile...

Testing out some things once or twice never hurts...

Of course ammunition was safely stashed away, so having the gun go off in the middle of the suburban neighborhood in my backyard is the least of my problems.

Although if I keep dry firing this handgun, by racking back the slide then pulling the trigger, the firing pin might snap earlier in its lifespan.

There was a different intention to this.

"Um... Sir...", A random young construction worker asked, and he received a menacing glare from me...

"Could you stop doing that sir? You're scaring the other workers..." the young construction worker hesitantly asked.

Here was my response to him.

 _ **Schli-chk**_

 _ **Click**_

* * *

 **Cruz household - backyard  
Day 1 3:00PM**

So I remember thinking that this day couldn't get any worse?

Funny that you mention that...

While I understood that the home-stay actually does need furniture, the contract that Agent Wesson 'sold me' with a shining set of shark-teeth allowed for renovations to be done for suitable housing...

"Careful with the bath, union can't cover us for something THIS expensive."

Enlarging bathrooms were pretty standard for most liminal housing projects made sense to me.

"WHAT IN TARTARUS NAME ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S FOR MY ROOM YOU IMBECILES!" Kyu's voice rang in the depths of the house.

Moving in furniture and a couple pieces of gym equipment made sense. Not exactly sure why they didn't hire professional movers, and language barriers for some of those movers can only go so far.

Now why in the world did the concrete lot in the backyard ended up turning into a roofed combat sport gym that rivaled the Wildcard gym back in L.A. , complete with punching/speed bags, that same gym equipment Kyu was yelling about, and floor padding in the middle for 'sparring'...

There's more reasons to be stressed, thanks to that.

 _ **Schli-chk**_

 _ **Click**_

 _Relax... just relax... I can just use the garage and the rest of the house for family and drinking sessions._

While I was observing the workers, I sat on a cheap mass produced white-lawn chair next to the backdoor entrance. and I was still nitpicking an unloaded handgun for reasons...

Taking a glance at the etchings of my 10 round capacity black polymer pistol (1) to try to keep my mind off the situation,

it read :

 ** _XD-9_**

 ** _SPRINGFIELD ARMORY, U.S.A._**

 ** _MADE IN CROATIA_**

 _Where is Croatia anyways?_

 _ **BEEP BEEP**_

My thoughts casted aside, I placed the gun back on my lap and fished about for my phone.

An email from Agent Wesson... his game show host voice/salesman voice rang in my head to my utter dismay.

 ** _Hey there! You should be receiving a couple of packages today and tomorrow..._**

 ** _1 X Official Documents_**

 ** _1 X Travel Documents_**

 ** _1 X Minotaur Livelihood and Culture: A Detailed Analysis Second Edition_**

 ** _1 X Minotaur General Psychology Eleventh Edition_**

 ** _1 X Minotaur Healthcare First Edition_**

 ** _1 X Interspecies Exhange Act : Laws and Regulations_**

**_1 X house warming gift from Kyu's family._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _1 X pneumatic tranquilizer_**

 ** _1 X box of 15 elephant tranquilizer darts_**

 ** _2 X box of 50 9mm cartridges HST HP 124gr._**

 ** _Your favorite Agent!_**

 ** _p.s. You're also getting the original host's vehicle for Kyu._**

 ** _Can't be babysitting you two all the time, especially Kyu!_**

 _Okay, I don't know if this supposed to be a shipping manifest, a college syllabus , or my purchase history. Or who the hell writes emails like this._

I don't even know where to start which part of email message to start at...

But a box of those bullets in laymans terms are practically more than a dollar per bullet, whereas the "crap" that I use are 22 cents per bullet... then to add more confusion these handgun cartridges are purely "defensive" loads that are way too expensive for target shooting.

What kind of person would give me that much expensive ammunition? From an law enforcement officer to a civilian like me?

Then there's that tranquilizer gun that also just confuses me...

* * *

 **Same Day**

 **6:00PM**

The workers finished their jobs in record time, although it may be argued that it was an influence of a relatively pissed gun-owner host, and an equally infamous liminal that just recently got away with hospitalizing a human.

This left the both of us sitting inside a front-side open garage waiting for a couple of packages with me sitting on another plastic white lawn chair, and Kyu preferred to stand in the during this wait.

"So uh... What's in the housewarming gift from your parents?", I lazily asked Kyu as I slouched back in my chair.

"Oh um... j-just some things", her face tinted a slight pink as she stuttered.

"Really? Like what?", I pressed a little further.

A moment of silence randomly filled the gap but then Kyu broke that silence.

"Do you want me to give you more than those broken ribs... Wife?" with her deathly glare aimed at me.

"Fine, fine, fine... fucking shit sorry for asking." the last part was lowly mumbled to avoid her from recognizing.

"It would still help, if you actually talk to me instead of threatening me." my lips continued on...

Suddenly, a quick inhale and exhale through Kyu's nose was heard, as if she was intentionally holding back...

"What do you want to know?"

"Lets start off with a little game... It's called two truths and a lie..."

"More LYING?" Kyu's voice raised a little.

My hands raised up in reaction

"It's just a fun game nothing foul!" my voice trying to calm Kyu down.

"Whatever... you start..." as her arms crossed and acted as she didn't pay attention.

"Let's see... you'll have to guess which one of these is the lie"

"Whatever." with that same level of not giving a shit for me...

"Okay I uh..."

 _Common Antonio...Maybe she'll care a little._

"My parent's don't care for me..." as I said for the first line...

"I have 'some background' with a gang" for the second line... she'll probably ignore that.

"And... I think you're really cool."

Her face suddenly received a similar pinkish tint again, to my own surprise...

 _Score one for cheesiness, see you in Wisconsin._

She really looks easier to get along with if she wasn't out to kick my ass all the time.

 _Way more cuter in addition to those stubby horns of her... God dammit why am I doing that again?_

"Y-you really think so?" her voice staggered with a harder emphasis.

"Iunno, maybe that was the lie..."

Before she was about to respond, a delivery truck came by and got my attention...

"Hey that's the truck... and..." , I called out.

I gave an exasperated sigh as I stared towards the ceiling of the garage. Luckily that package wasn't for our house.

"And hes just throwing a package without regard again, so Kyu, the lie really was..."

Tunnel vision is a bad thing, maybe everyone sneaks too well or I'm just this easy to sneak around.

"Kyu?" In panic, I was looking around the garage to see where she went all of a sudden.

 _ **THUD**_

My head turned to the direction the sound came from.

A fist-sized gaping hole was violently placed at the side of the delivery truck by her's truly.

"PLEASE, M'AM I'VE HAD A LONG DAY, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" a cowering delivery-man in the driver's seat of his vehicle pleaded.

" **YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO THAT TO OTHER PEOPLE'S PACKAGES, WHAT IF THAT WAS MY PACKAGE, WOULD YOU STILL DO THAT!?** "

I broke out of my sitting position in full sprint over to the situation that took place in the middle of the suburban asphalt street.

 _Not the way I kind of way wanted her to deal with that that but, she really does have some good intentions..._

* * *

 _A/N: (1) California legal mag capacity, 10 rounds... Oh well. 2 Chapter Update!_

 _REVIEWS_

 _Hazmat Dude : I'm always okay with improving. Always thankful for your support_

 _Some guy: Glad you enjoyed it._

 _Zulu Cthulhu : Not all government agents are to be trusted, but at the same time they have the personnel, just not the equipment of the Japanese branch. You know what they say... bureaucracy._

 _Natron77 : I'm pretty eager to see where this goes too!_

 _More reviews are always appreciated. If something feels off, be sure to give a shout. I'm still just a humble writer learning a style.  
_


	7. Chapter 7 : Settling over things

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV/Radio/Electronics/Robots]

Labels/Electronic Messages

 _Thoughts_

* * *

It's been one week since the first arrival of Kyu and its the moment of truth.

In retrospect the things I learned from dealing with her... She eats a lot... yells a lot... uses me in various weird ways.

 **~ Flashback-Within that recent week~**

 **Cruz Residence**

[ **WIFEY!** ]

"Call me by normal name already!" my own echoing voice came out in the background within the hallway of the house.

[Antonio's too long, Mr. Cruz is not a name for you.] as she tried to reason within the bathroom with the door muffing much of the wording.

Making my way back to the door of the modified bathroom, I continued shouting back with haste.

"Just use Anton! What is it you need?" as I reached the door of the restroom, standing my ground from the door.

[I... etou... need you to wash my back... they called it skinship in japan. I think...]

 _With her naked in there? I don't get it..._

[It'll be good bonding time, I remember reading in my research that people do that to get stronger! You need to get stronger anyways.] A cheerful voice ran in the background, in conjunction of a water splashing sound to indicate she was getting out of her bath.]

 _ **BLUD**_

At that point, I just ended up banging my head on the wall next to the bathroom door to rid myself of impure thoughts.

[Anton? Did your feeble body give up on life or something?] her words with a noticeable level of concern.

"Gaaaaaah, putangina!" I screamed in pain, while clutching my forehead , and knees on the floor.

[Anton? Antoooon? … Wifey? What did you mean that last phrase? Antooooooon?] She held the 'On' part of my nickname for awhile there.

And so... all the years of being raised with parents of a strict religious background?

Your body tends to have reactions to rid impure thoughts , well mostly.

And I'm not a prude, but there are... certain male and female etiquettes to follow.

 **~End Flashback~**

I don't understand her meanings of her own values what it really means to be strong and such...

So I'll take that assumption the only reason she agreed to learn to shoot, for my own complete submission.

Why did I seem okay with giving full submission?

There was a saying... you won't understand things until you try it ,especially with most first time shooters.

Even those who disrespect the gun to the gun deserve a chance...

And to be honest... It's really been too long since I went out on a trip to the range...

I really wish I could drive out to the desert... Indoor shooting ranges aren't exactly my own preference. It's cramped... a couple thousand bullet casings on the floor.

….

Where does that bring me and Kyu right now?

A restaurant trip to a new partial-liminal run Do-it-yourself Korean BBQ restaurant that opened up for liminals, a couple minutes down the Interstate 5 while driving a re-purposed White 1990 Ford Econoline Van...

Wait, that restaurant comes after the shooting range... and yes... she is a herbivore before you question it.

That comes before the restaurant trip.

I really should of packed snacks before I went there.

 **~A Week Later after First Arrival~  
The first Civilian owned shooting range to allow liminals.**

Some of these shooting ranges really remind me of a random old white brick convenience stores with one of those cracked up asphalt parking lots.

"So this is a place where you cowards learn to shoot your pieces of plastic and metal?" A once-again leather-clad jacket with hip-hugging jeans for minotaur girl , said with tinge of annoyance in her voice.

Kyu's emerald eyes examined the old building with an immense skepticism, hands on her hips, hooves shoulder width apart.

She even refused to help me move a certain three bulky hard-plastic firearm cases from the van to irritate me further.

"For the love of- just help me with this!" I blurted out in counter-annoyance, as I had to fumble with the multiple firearm protective cases, which were all cumbersome and weighty.

"You think it was my idea to come along on such a trip of cowardice?" as Kyu continued to scrutinize the shooting range's old infrastructure.

"You think it was my idea that you agreed to such a trip of cowardice?" I retorted back.

"Well I think, I-I thought you're one who was willing to be a submissive, um w-wife? A-Anton?" Her voice was starting to falter.

"With a voice like that, I highly doubt it" as I continued my assault.

"S-shut up before you embarrass yourself with your own w-words." She harshly mentioned in front of me.

"T-th, I uh... F-fuck you." I ended up stammering as she practically got me there also despite her own stuttering , I ended up recalling the events of the first day with her.

To be honest, I'm quite content no one else heard this conversation in the parking lot.

* * *

 **~Inside the indoor range/store~**

 **-Wait room-**

Inconvenience aside of having to deal with 3 firearm cases and a backpack loaded hefty with ammunition...

Minor sounds of muffled gunfire rung in the ambiance, and if you just had a sensitive enough nose, you could just smell something odd... it had a slight sour, and light burnt smell to it, which also meant that this building doesn't come equipped with that much quality of air filtration system.

Used modern-day gun powder was that some may say, a disgusting smell and some may say... the smell they live for.

From a medical standpoint... I don't think breathing any form of burnt nitrocellulose would be healthy.

Now it was a common occurrence for indoor shooting ranges to be both a gun-store and shooting range itself around this region. The walls behind the encircling glass counter-tops were layered in guns of every kind, from old to new, bolt-action to semi-auto, handguns to long guns, from American rifles, to Zastava firearms.

Kyu's eyes went entirely wide upon her first time walking in.

And...

My eyes rolled I saw one of the staff members behind the counter casually point his thumb to a wait-list clipboard next to one of the doors of a waiting room.

All the firing lanes were apparently per-occupied. So one of the staff members had directed us to the waiting room filled with a couple of liminals.

 _Wait times..._

 _At least I'm not the only one._

* * *

Both of us ended up sitting at a surprisingly large grey linen couch inside the wait room.

Time for a little social part of the range.

The waiting room always has an interesting display of people, and sometimes... You get to see their really awesome rigs.

A group of college students with an arachne girl standing around , a middle-aged man with his daughter with a vivid-green scaled lizard girl, a young married couple...

 _Oh come ON!_

 _All of them are 'renters'._

There was nothing wrong with renting one of the range firearms for shooting.

However , its supposed to be a common thing that people bring firearms to the range regardless of location. At least one of them should of brought something interesting to look at.

I'm going to take the assumption it might be the liminals driving away actual gun owners from this range in particular.

All of them taking glances at me and Kyu specifically and the hard-plastic firearm cases.

Trying my best to ignore the staring upon our duo.

I started going over a basic lesson in firearms safety to Kyu but...

All of the times I actually taught friends and family , including a ex-girlfriend from back in college on firearms safety and handling...

Kyu was actually visually trembling... her fierce disposition was slowly alleviating away and she ended up playing with the bushy tip of cow tail.

"Are you alright, Kyu? It's not the lentil curry that I made for lunch, is it?"

Despite common beliefs, minotaurs are culturally supposed to be laid back, herbivores during my 'survival cram session' of all the books that Agent Wesson happily had sent to me..

"N-no your food is tastes okay... the vegetables you use though..."

"Hey! How am I supposed to know the quality of the lentils and vegetables themselves affect that much of taste to you? The curry sauce covers everything!"

From that experience, I learned that herbivores have twice the amount of taste buds.

"But you are okay... Kyu?" As I tried to prod into the state of the minotaur.

"I don't deserve sympathy from you, wea-"

"We don't have to do this now, we could just go-" my own voice was starting to rise in due to her behavior of toxicity spreading to me.

"We're **GOING TO DO THIS**!", she snapped.

The whole room went in silence... all conversations on the side of the combination of both liminals and humans went without a sound..

The staring just intensified on us like it was a display of domestic violence.

"WHAT ARE LOOKING YOU AT?", as Kyu and I yelled at the others in the waiting room.

In a sudden turn of events the room became alive with conversation and a tidbit of fear trying to ignore the conversation that took place.

Her shaking suddenly stopped as she regained her confidence , thanks to our two-headed outburst against the whole waiting room.

Leaning back into the couch, she gave a smirk "I'm going to do this, and you'll be soon groveling at my feet."

"Yeah... you'll probably end dying single since you have by far the shittiest concept of love, I've ever experienced, trying to kill me just so you can 'own' me? Your parents did a shitty job of raising you." My own toxicity came in full strength.

Her visible quivering came back, thanks to probably one of my harshest ignorant remarks. Her eyes became beady, and that aura of ferocity she walked with lost its weight. Her hands balled up into fists like she was going to punch me.

"D-don't t-talk about m-y parents like it that." Her eyes were tearing up, her voice sounded... for once... sincere.

"Hey, someone's got to have the blame for all of these mishaps. Maybe it's you..." I gave off a heartless casual shrug.

"I ended up taking care of you, because no one else wants you. Face it... Either go home at this point, or change your views." as I said the final chant to the sealing ritual in place to a foul demon.

Her face visibly becoming drenched in tears, her sobbing kicked up a notch, her bovine ears drooped down further, as she stood up and turned to my face stating a different set of words, I never heard from her.

"I h-hate, YOU!" Which my surprise, the minotaur simply ran out of the room instead of destroying something or someone.

The whole waiting room went silent of side conversations again and ended up staring at me with eyes of "What kind of guy are you!?" regardless of race and species.

"Wait a minute, Kyu!" As I burst out of the couch in a full sprint after her, ignoring the guns I left on the couch.

If you can kind of realize for awhile I tend to 'shove back' in many situations when I end up stressed...

Sometimes it works... and sometimes... well this happens.

 _God dammit If the insensitive fuckface of the year award could go to anyone, I'd be all the nominees, why didn't I just stick to Agent Wesson's advice instead of acting on my own in all of this?_

* * *

 **~Parking lot of the indoor range/store~**

My chase ended up back at our white van back in the parking lot. Kyu ended up squatting next to the van in her own exhaustion.

" _Kyu, Wait!_

" _Wh-why do you keep chasing me?"_

Kyu's crying really prevents her from using most of her fit abilities. Especially her exemplary ability to run despite her being probably one of the fittest non-human species I've experienced.

"I-I try to do all these things to... not have to deal w-"

...

She gave a long sob right there.

"W-with being a-ah-alone... I'm useless at my home and family company, t-the other villagers think I'm only violent since I have bu-bullfighter genes."

She looked back at me, despite her squatting, her head reached my chest...

"I haft tu put up wif the stupif idea that bulfighters are only for fifhing..." Her words ended up jumbled in the midst of her runny nose.

"So, I only acf this waf... becauf , I'm e- EPEFTED TOO." Kyu's snot affected voice was kicking in hard.

If I had one of my guns... I'd actually shoot myself on the spot...

I never meant this to happen. I only wanted to help her.

On my own natural instinct... I slowly walked over ended up rubbing her back like that time my nephew started crying when he was horribly berated by my brother-in-law.

"Breathe... Kyu... Just breathe" as I tried to gently soothe her.

Kyu started to breathe but with her runny nose kicking in again, she probably needed more than that.

I ended up unlocking the van and hunted about for a box of tissues for her.

Her face looked with a slight tidbit of hope when I came back with a box of tissues.

"Thanf yoof" As she received her tissues.

Once she finished off half the box of tissues, she could speak clearly.

Well sort of.

"When... I saw the guns... m-my body moved on its own... because I'm umhm..."

"Slowly speak, I don't want you to pass out from breathing," as I took a somewhat lowered stance like she did again.

"Guns are scary, I seen w-hat they do on the news..."

 _I kind of never anticipated this response from her._

"And um... I really only act this way because... well..." Her voice got very soft.

"I still feel bad for sending you to the hospital..."

"Wait you knocked me into the hospital out of fear, denied majority of things that Agent Wesson said, declared a duel against me, and you accepted me to teach you how to use guns?"

"I um... yes? I only wanted to spend time with you, so I um... etouu... wanted your respect to me." She was at this point... kneeling on the floor like a maiden was in total despair.

"What about that facade about justice and everything?" as my hand still rubbing her back.

"I um... only say it give myself motivation, and its what I mostly believe in... mostly but I-"

"Hey Kyu..." as I interrupted her to get her attention.

...

"Hah?" She looked back up to me with red eyes, it's at this point, the minotaur started mewing in even more despair because she was expecting me to berate her more.

"Remember... civilians get these guns to protect others, and themselves, and sometimes for a peaceful paper shooting fun. To protect themselves if they're weak, or if others are weak... just the moments were they protect themselves don't end up on the news." as I looked back into her eyes.

"I-"

"If the weak can protect themselves... The strong can't abuse or kill them..."

"I understand..."

"And I actually like your mentality... you're a girl who really cares for others... it's hard to get that nowadays." with a uplifting tone and even gave a direct thumbs up.

"Y-you think so?" her face filled with surprise her cow ears slightly perking up.

"In this day and age... good people are too far and in-between..."

…

"Now what I want to know... where does the wife thing come from?" I tried to inquire from her.

Now her face just turned red on the spot.

"um... some computer games, and uh... reading material." As she hid what exactly those actually was that reading material.

"Kyu, do some more breathing, you're turning red... and look, I'm sorry..."

 _I'm not sure really what kind of computer games and reading materials... but I'll give her some slack._

Her face looked me in confusion with her reddening face.

 _Well... I guess I have to do my end of this..._

"I know I haven't been exactly the most hospitable person... and...I didn't mean those words back in the range... just have an open mind... the world is an interesting place, anything can happen. You don't have to conform to what society wants to deems you because you were born with it." As I expressed a sincere apology.

My arms went around her head to cradle her, while she was sobbing.

"We can talk this over properly. As a matter of fact, we don't need to go shooting right now anymore, or have a pointless duel like that. We can learn peacefully from each-other."

 _That and I really don't like indoor ranges._

Her face flushed a darker red, as I patted her head nearby her bovine 3" horns.

That was also when I found out I should be way more careful with her horns.

 **Thuk**

 **shhhhhrrrriiiipppp**

Somehow... her springing up to a standing position ended up cutting me and ripping my shirt.

From the belly to my collar bone, a long red gash just deep enough to afflict minor bleeding shined boldly along my ripped shirt.

 _I don't think its a good idea to cradle her like that. Did she actually sharpen her horns?_

In her defense, a girl like her would of immediately stood up if it ended up more discomforting for her.

"D-don't touch me like that!" she exclaimed in an embarassed erect posture, before realizing the mess she just created on me.

We both stared at each-other before I ended up looking back at the red bleeding mark across my disfigured shirt, and my chest.

"W-wifey!" She said in a panicked state and to my own confusion...now that nickname doesn't bother me anymore. This could have been a translation issue for all I care.

 _She's still going to be the death of me..._

"I think I'm bleeding." as I deadpanned, wide-eyed at my chest as I tried wiped some blood off of the hopefully-not-grievous wound strewn across my chest in a diagonal pattern. Panic was starting to fill my body.

 _Pray for whenever the holy spirit heeds me._

 _I think I should be dead already..._

 _ **End- Daily Life with an Minotaur (Gun culture)**_

* * *

 **Coming soon: Daily life with an Obsessive Gumiho who wants my liver (Street/Dance culture)**

 _Preview for not next chapter, but for one later on... maybe..._

 _A/N: In Korean culture, Oppa is said from younger girls to older men, to butter them up. (A little bit like... a senpai.)_

 _A Gumiho is the equivalent of japan's kitsune... except they trick men to eat their livers or hearts instead of playing tricks on people, a bit more rather... evil nature._

"Oppa~" The gumiho cheerily said, as she sat next to me. Her ears were happily perked up, and her

"When can I make breakfast for you?" she continued chiming, sitting next to my bed. She had a pink apron wrapped around her front.

...

"Oppaa~" The gumiho hummed like a song, and the back of hands pushing up her cheeks.

"When are you going give up your body for me!" she tilted her head. Licking her lips like she's ready for a meal.

...

"Oppaaaa~" the fox-girl's lovely voice got a slightly bit dark...

"When will you get rid of that stupid cow for me?" A dark purple aura emitted behind her as she referred to Kyu.

...

"Oppppaaaaa~" as she said this honorific with a immensely evil tone behind it.

"Should I go ahead and kill that stupid cow and we have a delicious beef dinner?" her canines clearly showing. I could of sworn she sang that with a cheeky laugh too.

 _Why... just why..._

 _First a minotaur who hospitalizes me... now a demon who just wants my liver? Even more?_

* * *

 **A/N: That was a pretty heavy chapter, but for now... a closure to this story arc, kind of.**

 **That and another limninal to add on to Mr. Cruz's suffering!**

 **With Dark Souls III coming out, it's going to be awhile until I get the next chapter but I have some ideas in the future.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Hazmat Dude: There are degrees of tsundere , but in retrospect, that's a resounding yes.**

 **Lastly, please keep up the reviews! As a person whose starting out on writing fanfiction for about a month. I'm not exactly the most confident in my own abilities.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Meat

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV/Radio/Electronics/Robots]

Labels/Electronic Messages

 _Thoughts_

* * *

This is the last day...

In a long time...

I will truly be able to experience this for awhile.

It's been a couple days since the "horn" incident...

And so far, I thought this was one of the only days that I let myself go...

My mouth greatly salivated with a sense of anticipation while my eyes longingly stared at the contents of the sizzling food in front of my eyes...

Being able to eat freshly cooked meat again after the first two weeks having to live with a 'herbivore' minotaur...

Words don't even describe how my body craves for this.

At least for this moment, I will savor it to the end... and my money's worth.

Except... the problem is... why did Kyu insist on treating me to a meat heavy restaurant for me specifically?

 **An All-you-can-eat Korean BBQ Do-it-yourself Restaurant**

 **~Late Evening, Friday~**

The facility was size of a stereotypical diner, with combinations of tables and booths, and specifically one thing that was apparent on every table. If anything, this place had a modern feel to it with the granite table tops , the polished black tiled floors with the booth seats composing of a synthetic leather.

Every table/booth was equipped with a circular gas grill in the middle , with a combination of plates and a two section dipping plate of salt and a thick black sauce.

 _It's been awhile since I've been to this KBBQ joint. I wonder if Sang-hoon still owns this place..._

As Kyu and I sat at a specifically designed booth for 'larger' customers as we were served the first wave of side dishes and drinks , I took a moment to 'breathe in' the surroundings.

Snipets of laughter, discussion, really-bad annunciations of the korean language, and the slow paced music ambiance could barely be picked out of the Friday night chaos at this restaurant.

 _Dammit, why does this have to be a friday night? A normal weekday would have been cheaper and with less people._

Adding on more to the Friday night chaos... uniformed young waitresses and young waiters gracefully navigated the the polished black marble tiled floor to serve their assigned tables with orders uncooked meats, side dishes, bowls of rice, and of course the bills.

Of course... it was unlimited rice, meats (limited on the premium cuts), and side dishes at this restaurant, so it led the service being always active as it could get.

…

...

Now, you're still wondering why I am sitting across of a herbivore minotaur in a booth in a carnivore's wet dream of gluttony?

Kyu looked visibly distressed as she forced herself to enjoy the variety of pickled vegetables ranging from the spiced pickled napa cabbage to the slices of the white pickled radish, and of course some japchae (korean glass noodles) layering the whole table as it were a feast.

Once again, I found myself having to tend to the teal blouse-wearing with a pair of grey pants minotaur, like I've been doing for the past two weeks since her arrival.

Come to think of it... she dressed pretty nicely for this occasion.

"Are you okay, Kyu? I'm sure you're not too experienced with korean food." as I stared at her facial features, and her ears.

"Yes, your stupid meat eating habits won't bother me." as she tried to insult my omnivore palette, her lips turning into an annoyed frown with those drooping cow ears.

 _First off, it was HER idea to treat me out here. I never asked for this._

"You sure? You definitely look like you're having a hard time stomaching that cabbage kimchi, it's much more of an acquired taste... try that potato salad with the apples in it" as I brushed off her annoyance and interjected with a more positive note.

It's kind of a problem when most of the side dishes were specifically chosen to be paired with the meats.

"S-shut, shut up you don't get to choose what I can eat here." refusing to admit to my basic knowledge on korean side dishes.

"Wait Kyu that's a-" As my arm reached out to try to stop her.

With total disregard, the minotaur ended up taking a bite korean fish cake with her expecting it was actually it the stereotypical soy bean curd.

"Fish cake..." as I finished my sentence...

Kyu looked back at me with a horrified face... right as the flavors of the meat filled her tongue...

She ran off to the bathroom to do whatever she could to rid the taste of the fish cake.

* * *

"Hello Sir! What do you want to start with?"

"Uh... let's start with the..."

I hesitantly looked at Kyu, then to back to the list of uncooked meats that can be ordered.

 _I'm going to have to use the korean names to get away with this..._

"Jumulleok , Bulgogi, Chaedol bagi..." As I said with surprising accuracy.

(These are all beef except bulgogi since you can have it in mostly all animals of the rainbow.)

"Sir, I'll start you off with the Jumulleok since we're pretty busy at the moment..." It seemed as if the waitress was new to her job, and not actually too fluent in the restaurant's menu.

Kyu looked at me with confusion on what exactly I said then back to the waitress then she added on a particular order.

"I want the strongest stuff you can give to liminals..." as she was trying to look impressive as possible to me but she seemed... as she still wanted something from me.

The waitress had a look of confusion and genuine surprise that such a sweet looking girl like Kyu would want such a thing.

"Oh, don't worry M'am, um..." Since she was trying to figure , what the liminal actually wanted in terms of alcoholic beverages.

...

With that, the waitress scurried off to the confines of the restaurant's kitchen doors.

My eyes glared at Kyu, as she glanced back and muttered...

"I'm not going get in between you and your meat loving habits." her voice sounding a bit depressed.

"Consider this as payment for taking care of me, this one's on me... Anton." As she said my name with an unusual emphasis.

"Hey, it's your liver, not mine." I said back bluntly.

* * *

So now you're wondering...

Hey Anton! Why can't you just cook meat for yourself at your home? Or get a take-out.

…

Prepping enough food for someone her size is the equivalent to cooking for 2-3 normal humans.

That takes 1-2 hours alone of proper prep time before cooking, and sticking to the strict diet plans as Kyu insisted on.

…

Cooking something extra on the side for myself would end up adding on the dishes , and complaints from the minotaur about the meat odor filling up the household.

…

I'm also lazy, deal with it.

When the waitress came back with the liquor, and the uncooked meats, and so it began...

The meat gluttony... every... tender... sweet... salty... succulent... moment of it

* * *

 **-50 minutes in-**

Laying back in the synthetic leather seats , my eyes beading at the beauty of my next round of bulgogi... nothing felt better than getting your fill of meat.

The meat takes time to cook, and well... you have to get your money's worth, if you're wondering why we've been here so long.

Except it felt kind of depressing that Kyu was probably having the exact opposite of fun, since her face looked... annoyed, red, and a bit of drool was slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth. Her head was nodding off to the side as if she was ready to fall down.

I can't tell if its from her having to deal with this sitting in a carnivore's heaven, or the fact she was expecting something more from me.

"S-stop loofing af meef, you stoopid meaf eater." her words starting to slurr as her face was pressing against the side of the booth as she was ready to drop.

"Mou~ wifey~" As she continued to complain despite I spent more time tending to cooking the last bits of the marinated thin slices of beef sirloin.

 _20 minutes left till closing hour, I could go another round, but..._

A drip of saliva slowly slipped out of the heavy intoxicated minotaur when she was looking at me with dreadful eyes as the smell of all the cooking meats/seafood in the air continued to fill with nostrils with discomfort.

 _I guess I'll have to call it in early... She really doesn't look like she enjoys it here at all._

My mouth turned into a frown at the fact I have to end the rare session of that I'll probably be able to eat this much meat in a long time.

"Antoooooon~ why don't you realize this is a supposed to a dat-" her pouting voice was interrupted.

 **Crack**

 **CLACK**

The sound of plates breaking came from the other side of the dining section.

"Hahahaa! Good one!"

"What's that little lady? I'm sure if you come back another order right now, I'll tip... maybe a couple of cents less"

"Maybe if she probably understood english, we wouldn't have this problem."

My head turned to the direction of the varying array of discontentment, seeing a group of people chastising one of the waitresses who tripped and dropped a huge handful of side dishes and some raw meat on the floor.

That waitresses had facial features of one of those k-pop stars that one of my friends talked about back in college...

She looked around 5'6, had a shining ravenette hair that was neatly tied into bun. While the black dress shirts and pants that the servers wore really hid a lot of her body stature, the apron she wore, holding the restaurant's logo, snugly fitted around her waist, had given her a very cute look. Her cute pale pristine face had a shadow over her eyes with horrid downtrodden look of failure.

…

Suddenly, she gave off a small giggle and muttered "I'm only human..."

Her face looked suddenly alive, and blissful , as she got off the ground with an unusual ignorant happiness and scuttled off back to the kitchen to get another order for this table.

…

This kind of irked me... since they threw off the tipping money like you're a wage slave, probably insulted majority of the remaining customers, including the 2-3 other carnivorous liminals that were also in this restaurant, and lastly be an such an ass to such a sweet girl?

…

Looking back to Kyu, her intoxicated emotions was a great force multiplier to her anger as the minotaur was ready to get out of her seat with her cracking her fists in harmony of alarming readiness.

Even though I sort of broke Kyu out of her shell, I sort of... accidentally encouraged her ideas even more by trying to watch a couple of DVDs she actually brought from japan as way to try to bond with her.

 _Bad idea there... I might have to be the one to intervene before she even tries._

"Kyu, I uh... will take care of this, you uh... drink some water, I guess." Slowly trying to figure out both what to say to Kyu and what to actually do.

"Oh-I- ~Mou~ fine wifeeeey" with her eyes widening , trying to comprehend how will I comply to her idea of "justice".

 _Fucking... bystander effect...why do I have to be the one to break out of that._

Being mindful of the broken dishes and all the pickled side dishes layering the floor, my walk to the usurping table felt way felt like years instead of seconds...

The table had three men, probably locals from the higher income areas of town, as from what I could observe their jewelry, designer clothing, and somehow imposing looks.

One of the men looked up to see me, and grumbled something offensive...

"Do you need something from us?" his harsh voice, giving off a sense of aggression.

"Just a simple request from me and the other customers" as I turned back and beckoned back to the rest of the staring customers.

"Could you please calm down you guys, you're causing a commotio-" I scratched the back of my head out of awkwardness.

"I'LL CAUSE A DAMN COMMOTION WHEREVER I PLEASE!" that same man, getting up from his booth to stand up at me, staring eye to eye with a tension that could cut steel cables.

"Hah, that steak fucker must of pissed you off real good" one of the people from that same booth jeered at me.

"You know... this area used to be such a nice place... till fucking reject abominations and gardeners like you livestock fuckers started infesting our land. Same goes to ALL OF YOU." As the drunken man yelled at the whole restaurant for some reason.

 _I can never avoid this, can I? How much has this guy been drinking?_

"Sir, I need you to calm down, people might call the cops if you and your table keeps this up." As I tried to warn him placing my hands up as a method of "peace".

The drunken man threw a punch along with a taunt aimed at me.

"Call the cops after this!" As his drunken breath spoiled the air as he proceeded to close the gap to me.

With a huge windup of his right fist, he threw a telegraphed haymaker punch aimed at my face.

With background as a security guard, dealing with drunks came with that training.

With what I did next was entirely taken out of context, even for him.

As his punch came in and using the hands I already had up as a preventive measure, I successfully managed to parry his punch, 'trap' his punching arm, bend that arm into a hammer lock and well... the next part was the breaking point.

 _ **Sizzle**_

The guy was screaming as I had one had holding his arm in a hammer lock and the other hand dunking his head into his table's heated grill.

"AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH" The higher pitches of screaming came flowing out the man's searing face.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE COPS"

* * *

 _Well this is awkward, kind of expected actually._

"You have the right to remain silent..." One of the two stern police officers who came on call, was reading out my rights.

I sat in the concrete sidewalk section of the parking lot with a pair of shining handcuffs digging into my wrists behind my back, separated far enough from the crowd so they don't hear what the police officer was saying.

"He didn't do anything wrong, it was self-defense!" One of the customers yelled as they watched from a couple feet away of the red and blue flashing police vehicle.

"If you can not afford an attorney..." As that same police officer finished

From that crowd of disappointed (Some of which were recording it on their smartphones) , an ambulance attending to the man which I seared, and for some reason... one of the local police department's liaison MON squads attending to a drunken guilt ridden minotaur looking at me with teary eyes through the numerous amounts of emergency responders.

 _If I had to give a fuck... I'd already know I'm fucked... Uh... what the name of my lawyer? Maybe_ _Sang-hoon_ _still owns this place... maybe he might have security footage... maybe I could-_

"~Oppa~!" A voice of a young cute sounding girl rung amongst the crowd.

A certain 5'6 black haired girl bustled through the crowd, then the emergency responders, and finally came crashing onto my chest , which in turn, made the cuffs dig horribly into the flesh of my wrist, pressed against series of healing wounds inflicted on my chest.

The two police officers who were watching over me became started at the sudden girl crashing onto me, even one of them suddenly drawing a can of pepper-spray out of panic and confusion.

"M'am, what are you doing exactly? He's currently under arrest!" The other officer that didn't draw out his pepper-spray interrogated her on the spot.

"He's such a nice human, why should he be arrested?" As she nudged her head along my chest, even hugging me with an questionable amount of strength even for a human. Her restaurant apron added on the "innocence" that this young girl had.

Normally I would have something to say in this situation, but I'm still exercising my right to remain silent.

One of the officers caught the word "human".

"Uh... M'am, he's human like you are." That same officer was about to radio another police code in the radio to potentially escalate the force if the girl wouldn't let go of me.

"~Nonsense~!" As the girl turned her head towards the two law enforcement officers as she still clutched me with enough force to suffocate me. Her ears shifted out from the side of her head to a pair of white fox ears, and a bushy set of white nine tails came out from behind, when this occurred... a rather unusual response came from some of the Korean staff-members and some customers.

"Gumiho!" One of those workers screamed in panic as many others burst away in full sprint from the police scene.

The two police officers at the scene were confused, other staff-members, liminals, the EMT technicians, and me stared at the fleeing people who heard of the truly believed tale of the "gumiho".

Another yell from the background sounding oddly familiar to an old family friend who owned this restaurant.

"Ga-Yeon! You remember what I said about working here?" An accented voice of an older man came from the crowd.

An elderly Korean male walked up to the police scene, with a slight arc in his back from aging among the commotion.

 _Oh..._

"Oh Antonio! It's been awhile since I seen you and your family, and Ga-Yeon, what are you doing to him?" As the Elderly man inquired.

"Can't you see Sang-hoon! He's going to make me a real human! This is a once in a lifetime moment that my harabeoji told me!" Her voice filled with giddiness as she tightened her arm around my chest and nudged her head even more on me. (harabeoji is grandma)

 _Oh god... the handcuffs, THE HANDCUFFS!_

I screamed internally as the handcuffs continued to dug deeper into my wrists as Ga-yeon(?) pushed me deeper onto the ground as I was still handcuffed behind my back.

...

In the two police officers cases... to arrest a human stopping harassment to a liminal may lead them into hot water from press, and maybe their own superiors.

"Oppa..." The gumiho's cute face nudged along my neck rather... uncomfortably.

...

 _Wait a minute... why aren't the MON even doing anything about her right now?_

My head turned over to look at a drunken Kyu amongst all of this madness and to see the MON tending to an drunken raging Kyu being held back by two other hefty MON liminals, a cyclops , and an orgess.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM! THIS WHOLE TRIP WAS FOR ME AND HIM!" as Kyu yelled with a drunken ferociousness.

 _You didn't even like three fourths of the vegetable side dishes._

...

Sang-hoon looked at me with pity, then back to the fox girl ,demon, gumiho(?)...

"Ga-yeon, you know when you revealed your real form... you-"

"I don't care anymore! I have this man here to finally become human instead of your pointless lessons!" The girl boldly interrupted the respectable man.

"In that case Ga-yeon, you're fired..." As my family's longtime friend gave off an exasperated sigh.

Normally in this situation I would be distraught too, but for some reason the gumiho didn't care about her losing her only income.

"It's okay old man!" She rudely stated to in a gleeful tone to him, and her teeth flashing her very distinct canines at me.

"I can live with Oppa here and eat his liver to finally become human!" Her mouth reeked a meat odor that rivaled mine as she inched closer to my face.

 _Wait... hold on a second... Liver?_

I looked back the police officers who had absolutely NO IDEA how to handle this situation with my own pleading eyes.

 _You know... if I wasn't exercising my right to silence when arrested... I'd say something by now._

…

 _Are those cops even going to do anything yet!?_

* * *

 **A/N: I do terribly apologize if I was off on some of the korean aspects in this chapter, and if there was a drop in quality in this chapter... I also apologize for that too.**

 **With Dark Souls III finally being finished, I can get back to chapters on a normal basis.**

 **With that one more part to say... this arc may get a bit dark... maaaaybe...**

 **You know what they say... in folklore/mythology... it sometimes only takes one or two people to change the moral compass in many stories beyond.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Some Dude: Thank you! I keep hoping it'll be good too.**

 **GOLDheartedHobo: Those are very strong good words you put there, and thank you!**

 **Bela-Chan: Thank you, and my knowledge on korean culture is limited , so my use of honorifics/language/etiquette is on a learning curve on my end.**

 **Hazmat Dude: I am very thankful for your reviews, since you've been here for awhile. K-Wave is hard to avoid when you've grown up with it. (I'm also kind of a sucker for korean rom-coms.)**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, with my hiatus from Dark Souls III being over, another chapter will come up earlier.**

 **Keep up the reviews, and have a good day!**

… **Note: I actually got hungry a couple of times when I wrote this chapter ...**

 **Update 4/22/2016: added some (translations) and cleanup.**


	9. Chapter 9: Invasion of a Territory

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV/Radio/Electronics/Robots]

Labels/Electronic Messages

 _Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Daily Life with a Monster Girl and any real life occurrences is purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Cruz Residence 5:50PM**

 **Antonio's bedroom**

 _This phone call is more of a pain than it should be._

[Are you seriously fucking with me?]

[Yes, I know, I'm grateful for you getting me out of those charges.]

[One person is enough to take care of!]

[I don't want to end up in a ice bath tub with a missing organ!]

[Yes I know the ice bath doesn't actually do anything, but you're missing the metaphor!]

[Wait, I have to go to a liminal embassy at downtown L.A. And register her there as a homestay?]

[Why aren't you able to handle the documents?]

[Security detail? Jackalope reunion? Wait, hold on a-]

 _For the love of... FUCK._

The call hung up with an abruptness , thanks to Agent Wesson.

I looked back at my black smartphone with annoyance, then tossed it casually back to my bed.

Following suit with the phone, my body crashed into that same bed with exhaustion.

All I ever want to do for now is just crash in my bedroom and sleep off the hectic day I had.

The morning of getting released from police custody, consisted of trying to call every friend/relative in the nearby area for a ride back from the police station.

When that didn't work... I had to call Uncle Sang-hoon and to my dismay... the gumiho came along.

Sang-hoon joined my family from moving from LA to Orange County when I was 15, and upon moving here... he took up the restaurant business that same year we moved to this area.

He wasn't blood related but...

Drinking buddies with my dad, which by extension... another 'uncle'.

An uncle who decided to shove a fox demon on me like an arranged marriage.

Well...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **En-route to Cruz residence**

…

 **The back of Uncle Sang's car**

 **Noon**

Sang-hoon by the way... served in the Korean Marines as part of his mandatory military service in South Korea which probably may be the reason why he swears so much. If he wasn't seen in public, his mouth would straight up go full-auto in vulgarity... that's also if he wasn't in front of his wife.

The three of us were riding back from the police station, whereas Sang-hoon thought it was a great idea to put me in the backseat with Ga-yeon the gumiho, like some lovey dovey teenage romance bullshit.

Ga-yeon had her head gently pressed against my shoulder, in a way similar to how I first met her at the night before.

"Haaaa , you know Antonio at your age, you probably should probably find that special someone by now." My not-blood related korean uncle suggested as he hand his hands calmy on the steering wheel.

"Buuuuut... Sang-hoon, he has me!" The young korean fox looked up to my eyes with a cute face.

"Are you seriously still pressing on about that?" I answered back to Sang-hoon with an a tinge of irritation and trying to ignore the gumiho trying to force her affection on me.

"Oh I don't know... after your girlfriend from college broke up with you, you could use a better outlet!" The old man tried to give one reason to keep Ga-yeon.

"Oppa can die with me instead of that ex and current girlfriend of his!"

 _Okay... that is terribly alarming... and since when I was in a relationship with Kyu?_

"Ga-yeon, You know you'll end up in trouble if you commit murder and you can't live as a human?" Sang-hoon answered with more of his guidance.

A giggle errupted from the Gumiho, "I know~... but if I live with Oppa, I'll be able to learn to be human... and eat his liver whenever he dies!"

 _For some reason now... I'm becoming too used to near-death experiences... Whats with the liver, seriously?_

"This is why I'm making you live with him, if you're not to take any of my lessons on human etiquette, you might as well learn it somewhere else."

 _Don't I get a say in this?... I don't think I should be the one to teach her those values._

"It's okaaaaay~, What Oppa did for me at the restaurant means he should be THE best source material!" With the ears of the gumiho happily perking up in anticipation of her future.

"Well... you better take care of Antonio here, like I taught you when you first came here. You're nothing more than a confused young girl living in the streets when my wife found you." With my uncle

"Sang-hoon Seonsaeng! I'll take care of Oppa, you can count on me!" Her face turned towards the drivers seat as her grin widened.

"Uncle Sang, What if I refuse this?" Asking Uncle Sang-hoon with a cautious question...

…

The gumiho's face turned into a deep frown with her eyes starting to shine from imminent tears.

"Oppppaaaaa" The ravennette fox girl whined with her white pristine fox eyes drooping..

…

Uncle Sang-hoon came back harshly with very displeased tone, "Byungshina! (You stupid asshole!) I went to your baptism when you had a baby's ass that was browner than you are now, and I even wiped your ass during the times your parents went to vegas. You better return the favors like your father always did!"

"But you know I'm not my father for fucking chri-"

The car suddenly swerved hard to the right causing Ga-yeon to crash into me... to her pleasure.

"Don't you dare use that the lord's name like that... you're going to take care of her Antonio, because she's like a daughter to me" As Sang-hoon readjusted his steering wheel.

"Awh~ Sang-hoon-ssem!"

"Shut your mouth Ga-yeon, and Anton don't make me tell your parents about whats going on now in that house with you and that minotaur."

"You wouldn't... It's not even like that... This is blackmail!"

"I'm looking out for my restaurant and for Ga-yeon's future... after all, she's been breaking too many plates. Would you leave a girl like her homeless?" With some of the true reasons to having the Gumiho being forced with me, unfolding before me.

"But Kyu is already a handful..." I slowly muttered.

Ga-yeon gave a giggle in response to my muttering...

"Oppa..."

Her head nudged against my arm like she has been past doing for the first 30 minutes of this car ride.

"I can cook, clean, do laundry! ~I can even do sexual favors~!" Unfortunately that last part doesn't fit her personality, since she said that in the most innocent voice of purity.

"Ga-yeon... you really need to stop watching those dramas, and if I wasn't driving, and you two aren't in the back seat of the car..." An firey aura emmiting from my Uncle specifically aimed at the cute foxgirl slowly built..

"Oppaaaaa save me~Ssem is being scary!" With her arms grasping around my chest and her pressing her body in a display of comfort with me.

At this point... I didn't care about the situation that was unfolding between Sang-hoon and Ga-yeon.

 _Fuck me... Fucking has to pull the family and guilt card at the same time on me._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Laying back on the bed and recalling that conversation with an annoying vividness, my mindless pondering was interrupted by a knock on the door of my room.

"You know that door handle hasn't been fixed yet?" Raising my voice just loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear.

"Probably because your laziness doesn't want to deal with it." A familiar voice mentioned back.

Kyu nudged open that still-broken bedroom door from the first day she was here.

The minotaur had her brunette hair unbraided and in freehang form with frizzles alongside her hair, and her clothing was a large form-fitting plain-white short sleeved shirt this time with no cleavage showing, a simple plaid pajama pants that awkwardly fitted around her hoofed legs. Her emerald eyes had once again... more guilt... and a lack of sleep.

This was a huge contrast from Kyu's normal image.

At least the local MON enforcement dropped her off here when I had to spend some jail time for processing, but what the hell did she do during her wait?

 _Holy shit she looks like she's been through a lot._

"Kyu... do you need something?" Leaning upwards from my bed into a sitting position.

"Oh I-etou..." Her hands clasping together as her horned head looked out of my direction in embarrassment.

"Gomen~" She quietly said... with her 3" horns pointing my direction as she apologized for last night's events.

"Hey...relax... last night was my own actions entirely." With my hands raising up, trying to calm whatever Kyu emotions were and avoiding her ill-fated horns again.

 _Well that part for that fight with such a nice welcome home from Kyu._

Sarcastic remarks were just flowing in my head.

"Well... etou... since that we got that out of the way... do you want to go-" Her face lightening up a bit from her depressed mood.

[OPPPPPAAAA, COME TO THE KITCHEN QUICKLY!] A young gumiho's yell bellowed from within the household.

 _What the fuck is it this time?_

I emitted a long groan due to my own exhaustion.

"On a real date with you actually knowing its a date." she very quietly muttered without me even hearing it.

"What was that Kyu?"

"Kuso kurae! (Eat a bucket of shit) , Go help that stupid fox!" As she stomped the floor with her fists balled up very angrily.

 _I'm guessing she's not a fan of my new forced housemate._

* * *

 **Cruz Residence**

 **Kitchen 6:00PM**

This was supposed to be the time I cook dinner for Kyu and I...

I don't feel like dealing with more problems, especially with a new liminal with confusing intentions.

"Hah?" My mouth went agape from the sight I saw.

The kitchen was completely cleaned from its horrid state , in fact... it looks like as if the kitchen was as if my parents still lived here.

Floor tiles were shining white, almost all the accumulated dishes were professionally cleaned and organized, and lastly the table was set up with a beautiful display of side dishes, a very distinct red fried rice with a crispy fried egg on top, and lastly a plate of steamed vegetables forming out a set of chinese characters.

It was like someone sent an angel of housework to me.

My eyes came forth to that 5'6 black haired, white fox eared young girl wearing a vibrant pink apron over her simple pair of blue shorts, and a black baggy t-shirt with a logo of Sang-hoon's restaurant that she worked at. Her black hair was neatly straightened and tied ponytail style along with her pristine white fox ears and a single white tail out of the nine out in the open.

 _She doesn't have that much clothing does she?_

Ga-yeon was excitedly looking at me from the stove area of the kitchen as she put the wooden spoon to the pot of warm soup to go with the meal.

Her face was filled with a glee when I came into her view again, that excitement multiplied in her when she busted into a sprint aimed right into my chest.

 **Thud**

"Bogoshipuh! Bogoshipuh! (I miss you!X2)" With me not knowing what she said, but the cute fox girl was hugging me... it might have been related to the hugs.

"Calm down... it's not even a couple minutes." as I tried to push her head off of me.

"Wae geurae? (What's wrong?) I only want to cook for Oppa, and Miss Cow Lady. Why are you treating me like this?" Her gleeful tone was slowly dissipating from the disappointment.

 _Huh... she definitely follows up to what she says... She even cares for Kyu..._

She looked as she was ready to cry...

"Oppa... I think you're overworked because of Miss Cow Lady..." Her pouting face still building up more emotion.

"Wait, d-don't cry Ga-yeon, I didn't mean to push you like that."

Her pouting and ready-to-cry face suddenly had an spontaneous emotion swap.

"~Okay!~" As the Gumiho hugged me and even had her left leg lifted upward like in those movies.

 _I feel some fucking terrifying vibes for some reason..._

….

"Anton..." Called Kyu abruptly...

I turned my head to the entrance to the Kitchen from the hallway, seeing half of Kyu's horned head peeping into the entrance of the kitchen.

Something about Kyu's face looked depressed... her drooping ears and scowl gives it away.

 _Maybe she's hungry..._

"Hey Kyu... Ga-yeon made us some food! You should go eat! Kain na tayo?" As I was trying to ignore the energetic gumiho's affection and beckon Kyu to come inside.

"F-fine..." As her body swerved into the kitchen from her peeping position.

* * *

We had ourselves seated enjoying a surprisingly well made full course meal made by the giddy gumiho.

The dining table was a simple one table four chairs layout... Kyu sitting across from me, and Ga-yeon sitting right next to me.

Kyu's face once again looked distressed, like yesterday's incident. The minotaur looked a bit as she wanted to say something as she took occasional glances at me and the fox girl.

"Kyu, is there something wrong with the food or something?"

"Oppa... Why do you think I don't know how to steam vegetables!" She was whining in an annoying high pitch trying to interrupt my conversation with Kyu.

"N-no, its nothing at all, it tastes great. I-I'm just having some post-workout exhaustion..." Her voice still was hesitant as it got with her face still look blank.

"Miss Cow Lady will get better with the food I cook her!"

 _Actually speaking of which, why is her food spelt out in chinese characters?_

"Hey Ga-yeon... why is Kyu's food spelled out in chinese?" Inquiring about Ga-yeon's intentions

The Gumiho gave a giggle, "It means life in hanja!"

I gave off a shrug since I didn't know any better about hangul I took another look at Kyu.

...

In reality, the vegetables actually had the word "Death" translated exactly from the same from Korean hanja to Japanese kanji, which both used chinese characters.

...

The minotaur's eyes wandered off to the side as she took another bite of her meal, "y-yeah, that's what it looks like."

Kyu doesn't seem very pepped up by whatever Ga-yeon wrote...

"Ga-yeon... you're such a nice girl!" Complimenting her for thoughtfulness as I patted her black hair.

 _I'm getting over that eating the liver part a little too easily..._

"~Thanks Oppa!~" with her hands suddenly clasp together as she received the display of affection.

...

It was time to tell Ga-yeon about getting her registered, since we've been in such a good mood already.

"Anyways , I need to go with you to the liminal embassy in downtown LA to get you properly registered , Ga-yeon." As I took greedily took another spoonful of that redish fried rice and egg while mentioning about my plans for registering the gumiho...

"~Okay~ I'll make you some food for lunch too!" The white-eared fox girl said with a very cheerful voice that she got to do more things for me.

 **Crash**

One of the plates that Kyu was eating from slipped off the table, with Kyu rushing to the floor to try to clean up the sudden mess.

"Shit... let me help with that Kyu." As I snapped out of my seat with sudden panic.

"It's nothing that I can't clean up..." Kyu answered with a very different reaction, trying to resist my assistance.

 _This doesn't make jackshit sense... normally she just forces me to clean it up instead._

"Are you sure Kyu? I'm supposed to take care of you anyways..." Pressing on with more concern from myself.

"NO I'M FINE, but uhm... want to come with you to downtown... with you two, if it's not too much to ask..." With Kyu suddenly averting the topic , still hiding something.

"~It's okay~, you don't have to force yourself" The Gumiho looked back at Kyu with pretentious eyes but a still cute cheery voice.

"I-I'd like to go see new places... maybe see some of the american things." As the minotaur's wavering voice tried to press on.

 _You know... it's been awhile since I've been back with my homeboys back in LA._

"Sure! A friend of mine invited me to watch his crew do some dancing." I spoke of this with a warm invitation to Kyu.

"~Oppa~ Are you sure about this... that more effort than you should put up with!" A hint of hate in her voice from just me talking about Kyu.

"Ga-yeon , this might be another opportunity for you to learn about humans anyways." Answering back from the Ga-yeon noted concern.

"~Okay~ I guess if Oppa says if it's good for me, ~I'll do it~" The last part of that phrase ended with her tilting her head to the side and a canine smile.

"I-I hope you won't waste my time" Kyu's eyes leered at me then back to Ga-yeon with concern and she muttered jealously.

A stray thought hit my head recalling something really important.

 _Ah shit... parking fucking sucks there at downtown LA... fuck parking meters and paid parking garages._

"Y-yeah I uh... promise it won't be a waste of time." As my hand sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, thinking about how tomorrow will even go.

 _Do I even have coins for those parking meters?_

 **Coming Soon: Embassy visit with a Gumiho (Street/Dance Culture)**

* * *

 **A/N: I could use a beta reader since classes have gotten my hands occupied, so getting out this chapter took longer than it should. Thank you all for follows/favs, and supporting this story so far!**

 **I also got a writer's block during this chapter for some reason.**

 **Oh and any korean language usurps made in this chapter... I apologize for that if also I get the romanized forms off.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Bela-chan: There were two characters that I took inspiration from when making the Gumiho Ga-yeon... One was Ahri. The other one is for everyone else to figure out. The intentions of young fox girl however... will eventually unfold. Thanks for the review!**

 **Hazmat Dude: Yeah, I was definitely crawling there when I wrote that chapter. Now I'll be crawling again because of school. Thank you!**

 **Reviews are appreciated and always welcome, also to all of those who are also suffering from finals/term papers... you're not the only one. Have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Against Their Will Part 1

"Speech"

[Phone/Muffled Speech/TV/Radio/Electronics/Robots]

Labels/Electronic Messages

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Republic Of Korea (South Korea)**

 **Somewhere** _  
_

A child-like foxgirl came into image of a compact living room... just barely large enough to hold a couch... and a television set. All of the walls were painted in white, which stood out along the red carpet floor. The only two ways out of this room was a sliding window lead out of a two story drop, and a simple doorknob/lock combination...

She was 4'5, black silken shoulder-length hair,a familiar pristine white fox ears with only one white foxtail evident on her. She was dressed in a traditional hanbok consisting of silken lined yellow jeogori (blouse shirt), and her legs all the way down to her feet being entirely hidden with a vibrant purple wraparound skirt.

The young fox girl was eagerly watching finale episode of a widely popular South Korean TV Show "Secret Garden" while hugging one of the couch pillows.

It was such a simple scene... a young gumiho like her watching this TV show was purely harmless and no ill intent... except it was part of the training and the gumihos' obsession...

To blend in with the humans, to live with humans, to fall in love with humans, and ultimately... become human. Becoming physically human was a feat impossible to them despite all of legends that speak of them.

Despite this disdain, there was a practice that was zealously believed by the head mother, the young girl's grandmother, had her eyes set on indoctrinating the young gumiho... The head mother favored this girl above all else in the family believing that she will be one of the next steps to sinking in deeper to the human's world, despite the issues that the head mother's daughter who was the birth-mother decided to hinder the process greatly... This was because of something involving a liver...

As the young Gumiho was giddily anticipating the closing scene to the whole tv show itself.,

but if someone were to listen beyond the television set... you would hear something... a total one-eighty degrees turn of how the situation was unfolding...

[YOU OLD HAG! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?]

[THIS IS TRADITION , OUR RACE WILL BE ABLE TO REACH THIS STATUS OF BEING HUMAN!]

[Being human? You mean the fact, you drugged him... then you-]

Ga-yeon's little stature and innocent pillow hugging exaggerated her prospect at the coming proposal scene in this TV show.

[I LOVED HIM, I GAVE BIRTH TO HIS CHILD! I WAS EVEN READY TO GIVE UP OUR WAYS FOR HIM!]

[Each truly good natured human will be one step closer to our society being able to join the human world, you remember this since the day you were born... Don't you?]

[YOU BITCH, THIS TRAINING SHOULDN'T EVEN APPLY FOR MY DAUGHTER THEN! I DON'T WANT HER TO BECOME A BACKSTABBING DOL DAE GA RI! (Stone head/stupid person) ]

[But you should know Jiyeon, that we need this to survive, you are my daughter of course.]

[I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE THEN I'll TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM YOU DIGUSTING-]

The escalating argument between the Elder Gumiho and her daughter became too garbled to even understand anymore...

[THE MOMENT YOU DO THAT I'll DECLARE YOU EXILED FROM ALL OF OUR FAMILY IN BOTH SOUTH,NORTH KOREA, AND EVEN THE DMZ! I'll CUT ALL ACCESS TO ALL OF YOUR INCOME AND CONNECTIONS... IF YOU DARE LEAVE US, YOU WILL LEAVE US ALL THE WAY!] The elder Gumhio yelled in response.

[IF I DO, THEN DON'T YOU DARE EVEN TRY TO GET NEAR MY DAUGHTER-]

[YOUR DAUGHTER WON'T GO WITH YOU!]

…

"Hau~ They're about to kiss!" The young fox girl's anticipation was slowly building with glee.

At a moment of distraction to the little fox girl

The door busted open in the room the young gumiho was in.

The young vixen became started at the sudden appearance of her mother in a gold-trimmed purple hanbok.

She looked almost the same as Ga-yeon but really-

"Ga-yeon, lets go..." With her mother covered in light lacerations around her face and her clawed fingers slightly dripping in blood.

"Eomma! , Where are we going... is it somewhere fun? Do I get to learn more about humans?" The naive little gumiho said happily as she rarely got to see her mother.

The motherly curvier fox-girl gave a hushed sigh, and muttered... "Only for you Ga-yeon..."

"~Okay~" with a blissfull ignorance to what occurred to Ga-yeon's mother and grandmother, she skipped off of the couch and to her mother's side.

…

A darkness ensued from there.

* * *

 **Antonio's Room**

 **Cruz Residence, Orange County**

…

 **3:30AM**

My eyelids slowly slipped open with the morning blur greatly obscuring my vision of my darkened room.

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

The only I could pick out of the room, was the digital clock sitting at the nightstand.

They say dreams can be interpretations of emotions... or whatever that shit means...

And I'm not quite sure how to interpret this 'dream' or why I even get this dream.

And With the morning blur slowly dissipating to accentuate my eyes in the darkness better.

Something caught my eye...

It was a dark figure moving outside the window of my household... Something about it's presence felt familiar... like something related to that dream I just experienced.

A unnerving uneasiness of discomfort filled my body as I lazed under the warm layers of my bed sheets . I choose the safer approach to everything that happened right now.

 _Probably my mind playing tricks on me... there can't be anything that can fuck around with my mind and that's just my mind playing tricks in the darkness._

With denial seating in... I never talked about this to anyone. Just chalk it up to stress... yeah stress lets go with that.

* * *

 **Liminal Embassy of Los Angeles**

 **Downtown, LA**

 **Waiting Room**

Kyu is awfully protective of me for some reason today. I couldn't help but noticed she was scanning the whole area and taking focused occasional glances to Ga-yeon and I. Maybe it was the fact there protests outside of the embassy that we're at right now? Kyu was becoming a person that I could depend on to feel safe... Sort of.

Or maybe the "unsavory-looking" people we occasionally passed, graffiti, and homeless people, which I tried to digress to the minotaur that they're not all bad things and people... especially the homeless. Ga-yeon didn't seem to mind a single bit, in fact she even asked a pleathora of questions to my dismay.

Kyu on the other-hand must have been influenced by the sheer amount of television stereotypes.

Not like it matters for us... with me being in a god awful business casual getup with a tie... Ga-yeon being in a hanbok that looks so... familiar, and Kyu also wearing that usual leather jacket getup to give her a sense of confidence it makes it a pretty unapproachable nature.

I'm pretty sure the weird trio of a gumiho, minotaur, and a human might stave off anyone who wants to be unsavory, the female minotaur alone already does it.

 _At least we made it inside..._

The beautiful marble tiles with the roman style columns leading up to an immense layout of a dark-stained furniture laden bank. This felt just as nostalgic of the time I lost my passport during my visit to my parent's home country, that forced me to sit out in the US embassy.

With the same lines, same numbers of people, and liminals trying to fill out applications, documents, and fumbling for other paperwork that was missing. It could be argued that this feeling was like a DMV in cross with a fancy bank because of the immigration-official booths with bulletproof glass. However, I'm still confused on how the Inter-species Program handles documentation compared to US Visa work.

From carnivore to omnivore to... photosynthetic liminals filled the seats of the embassy of every kind, ranging from student visa to work visa applicants.

 _Do they still have to do the lengthy interview process? This place feels also too familiar..._

Suddenly the "standard" commotion kicked in.

"I SHOULD HAVE AMERICAN CITIZENSHIP, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS, I'M AN AMERICAN JACKALOPE!" A female angered scream came from the back of the main room with following warnings coming from the in-house security team. It was a shoulder-length greyish hair, well endowed female human-hybrid between a rabbit and antelope, she was wearing a pinkish blouse with a black dress skirt.

 _Yup... definitely too familiar..._

"Oppa... what does she mean by citizenship?"

 _Do I have to explain... COME ON!_

Kyu's eyes turned back to Ga-yeon harshly, "It's like you've never learned anything here during your years."

The vixen looked back at Kyu in a bitter looking face then back to me with a her usual teeth-baring canine grin.

I didn't catch those gazes and Kyu's affront since I was dreading at the sheer paperwork hell that I was about to deal with, along with watching the unveiling hate-filled scene of a jackalope girl getting dragged off by two other "TALIO" liminals.

"Oppaaa, Can we also purchase some cooking utensils so I can cook some beef for Oppa's friends?" The gumiho asked with sincerity but still a questionable generous grin.

 _A bit random... not sure why she would ask that in addition._

"Not on this trip Ga-yeon but thats very thoughtful of you, but that jackalope means citizenship by having a right to live, work, and... pay taxes in this country."

"Does this mean I can get citizenship too~?" Eyes widening of the elegant hanbok wearing fox-girl.

 _Just say yes... just say yes... and she'll shut up... She hasn't shut up for the past hour with questions. I just had to explain why there was a mob of protesters in front of the embassy... it's awkward enough to say that "humans don't like you because you're a liminal". Don't get me started on the homeless._

"Yes... somehow.?"

"Yay!" the young gumiho cheered as she started to clap her hands in joy.

Apparently due to the recent abuse and misgivings that the liminals and liminal law enforcement with a disturbing bias, it has been the fuel to anti-inter-species supporters. This also sounds like fuel for another situation that LA has seen before.

That and it wasn't complete without picket signs, megaphones, yelling, and of course... some degree of law enforcement monitoring the protest, I seriously doubt it won't be that long till shit comes down.

...

Except instead of just only the infamous LAPD only on standby, there was a set of other humans equipped with riot protection body armor with the word TALIO stitched in bold white letters.

Someone must of gotten some serious top dollar to protect this embassy because to find a security company that gets access to this level of gear.

* * *

"Oppaaaaa, how much longer is this going to take?" As the yellow-purple clad hanbok wearing fox-girl whined as she hugged my arm in-between her chest.

Nothing like sitting around in the waiting seats of the embassy... between two liminals vying for your attention.

 _Jesus F Christ..._

The minotaur in the other-hand held a similar contempt on the young fox-girl's annoyance too but for different reason.

"Wifey... make them hurry up!" Her hand nudged my shoulder in annoyance except that nudge felt more like a one-handed dislocation of my shoulder.

The intensity of these complaints was starting to garner attention from the other liminals and humans that joined us in the waiting section of the embassy.

 _Double Eff Christ..._

"Oppa, why does she call you Wifey? She's so abusive, that's nothing like a spouse that Sang-hoom-ssi mentioned..." The cute little gumiho tilted her head in confusion as she looked at me with discontentment.

 _And... now we're leading to this..._

"Ugh... Anton, why are you even doing this for her...you know I don't abuse you... intentionally..." Kyu uneasily answered back to me.

Eyes of liminals and humans glued onto the minotaur out of curiosity.

"Oppa, why do you even bear with this cow... all she does is hurt you." Her wording was aimed at making the Minotaur girl feel guilty and by effect, more attention of bystanders.

"Anton...D-don't listen to her please, you know I-I don't do that." Kyu eyes had a look of fear as if she was losing a battle from both.

"Oppa!" Ga-yeon ensembled a feeling of overbearing care upon me.

 _Come to think of it, what the hell happened earlier to make me the medium between the two?_

"Look Ga-yeon, Kyu, I-"

The intercom of the embassy came around, interrupting the argument where they never addressed each-other and before I could try to cool off the situation.

[Ga-yeon and her host, please head up to counter 16A]

 _Okay... at least that was a scene avoided..._

"Kyu... you're fine there right? I'll take care of Ga-yeon's registration now..." As I erected to a standing position from the uncomfortable seating arrangement.

"Asshole... how can I protect you from this human city and that stupid fox if you're staying away from me" The minotaur harshly murmured with a pouting in-directed look away from me.

"Something up Kyu?" I received some small notions to Kyu that something was up.

"N-no, nothing..." She entirely denied what was going on to me.

* * *

 **En-route** **back to Waiting Room**

It was never just as bad as I remembered it to be... but face it... anxiety of getting approved or not for things like these are probably every immigrant's fear. Except I wasn't the one whose supposed to feel that anxiety.

The young gumiho on the other-hand, had her eyes always aimed at every random "human" related thing possible. I don't understand how do you get into the United States, without knowing about documents, passports, or even the inter-species bill.

 _How did Ga-yeon even get here in the first place?_

A change of tone however, turned the embassy visit into a well... an evacuation.

[Hello, there is a minor security issue involving the protesters outside of the Embassy, please head over to the nearest TALIO security guard for immediate evacuation instructions]

"Oppa? What's going on?" The hanbok wearing fox-girl looked at me in confusion but not in fear as she grabbed my arm like a child.

The fox-girl and I, mostly I... were walking back to get to Kyu, who was impatiently sitting with an annoyed look on her face specifically aimed at Ga-yeon.

I was about to wave to the impatient minotaur as a way to show her I didn't forget about her as we were on our way back to the waiting room.

However, right as we were about to reach the minotaur, we were interrupted by a female TALIO guard in a black suit. This TALIO person was a female human that didn't don the riot control gear like the other TALIO humans had, something about this woman felt familiar as Ga-yeon hanbok.

"Excuse me Miss and Sir" As we were interrupted by this female TALIO in particular along with two riot-clad TALIO members standing behind her.

 _This woman seriously gives me some negative vibes going on._

"Yes?" Slowly as I could say out of concern.

"Please follow me... We have some questions for you two..." The female guard said with a stern alpha tone of voice.

 _Questions... What?_

"Wait... are we being detained" My eyebrow raised in question to what was happening.

My eyes lingered beyond the TALIO guard , and back to Kyu.

The leather-clad minotaur in the waiting seats of the embassy looked back at me.

"Sir! Please cooperate, or we'll be forced to use non-lethal force."

 _Woah woah woah, threat of escalation shouldn't come THIS FAST. What kind of Embassy guards do that?_

"Okay... okay... I'll go." As once again, my hands raised up out of fear and "surrender".

Kyu's slightly watered eyes watched as the two of us get dragged off by a group of three TALIO embassy guards.

 _Something feels really off... I hope Kyu catches on._

The Gumiho on the other-hand just took the moment instead to hug my shoulder ever so lovingly like usual.

Upon being led off to the side away from the main lobby and out of sight, something felt REALLY off.

Maybe because the way we weren't walking was towards an exit but instead of one of the embassy's backrooms.

"Wait, where are we really going?" My wavering voice muttered out of fear.

The female TALIO guard looked back as her intentions were unveiled and she produced canine-like smile that seemed a like Ga-yeon's.

Her lips moved , out one particular order to the other two human embassy guards following us.

"Sack'em, bbali bbali!"

Upon hearing those words and the korean caused me to jolt out of panic. The first sign of resistance that I tried, I was shown by one the two guards with a...

A knock-out punch to the face.

...

Darkness ensues from here along with faint noises of an "Oppa" in the background as the whole world turned sideways.

* * *

 **Liminal Embassy of Los Angeles**

 **Somewhere...**

Everything was bleary as it got... colors and shelves was all that I could see as I regained consciousness.

The first instinct was to scratch my head out of confusion, but a few certain things felt constricted.

 _Why am I tied up?_

My eyes slowly regained more clarity to see where I really was.

Okay... uh... windex... ammonia, a janitor's bucket... an older curvier version of Ga-yeon standing in the corner of the room in a suit.

 _Uh... interrogation in a janitor's closet in an embassy. This isn't a spy movie is it? Wait... why do I see an older Ga-yeon._

"Oh good, you finally regained consciousness... now I get to ask some questions about you... young boy." Her sultry voice, and eyes got my male brain running off in an awkward way. From there, she started to walk towards me from the corner she sat.

Each step this lady took, her white ears and nine white tails became that of an oh-so-familiar fox girl.

Unlike Ga-yeon although, she had a brunette hair was cut into a trimmed bob-cut in contrast to Ga-yeon shoulder-length free-flowing silken black hair. Her body was similar to Ga-yeon's but there was certain signs of aging, and with a larger D cup breasts compared to Ga-yeon C-cup. Her overall appeal however was less cute and more of a seductress, as she had an air of refinement like a higher class society since she had more curves around her hips and legs.

As each of her steps finally reached me, she stood in a discomforting position in front me as I couldn't do anything in my tied up position.

 _Okay... male brain... please, IT IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS SHIT._

"So it's time for questioning, Are you ready?" Her smirk was ever so seditious as it gotten with eyes that could get any man to do what they want.

If it was at this point, the gumiho race were the masters of seduction and espionage, that made succubi and shape-shifters look like hobbyists. For a gumiho to be long seeded into human society before the inter-species bill is an fearful accomplishment on it's own.

I tried to say something but my mouth was well... gagged with a cloth wrapped around my mouth, and something in my mouth under that cloth gag.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot you can't speak right now," The older gumiho softly giggled.

"Just get yourself ready though... once I take off that gag you will answer me immediately, or I'll maybe rip you open and eat your liver. If you scream or call for help, I'll go further than just your liver" She said the last part of that feeling that she'd do it for real, all in the while of a sultry voice portraying that.

"Understood? , or juguelae? (Do you want to die?)" Her head tilted and looked at me with an eyes dead set on murder.

I gave a nod, at this point... I can't do much.

"Okay~!" Her smirk went off like Ga-yeon's own smile too.

Her face came close to mine as if she were to give a kiss and started her questioning with her breathing under my neck erotically.

"First question!" Her breath tickled awkwardly, stroking the wrong parts of my brain due to sensory details.

Her hand reached the back of my head, gently fondling the mouth gag, ready to rip it off.

"What are you doing with my daughter and who do you work for?"

"Erghhh?" My mouth gag was not sufficient enough to muffle my disarray.

 _Out of the frying pan... into the fire with my liver.'_

* * *

 **Coming Soon : Embassy Visit With a Gumiho Part 2 (Street/Dance Culture)**

 **A/N: Where do I come from, and where did I go? Simple really... Finals, Overwatch, and a couple of headaches from caffeine withdrawal from finals. This chapter was in writer block hell for a bit because of all three of those factors.**

 **That and I also may of binge watched 2 K-dramas.**

 **Oh and I'M NOT DEAD! A new chapter will eventually appear since distractions are drowning me alive.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Bela-chan : Complete with a high vitamin A in the liver! And some vitamins in "other" places. Thanks for the review!**

 **Hazmat Dude : Thank you for the suggestion on that part, I couldn't get the words for that quick AN part, although it's in paraphrase. That some of the korean featured in this fic is in fact pulled from K-dramas. Google Translate is kind of crap, since it doesn't capture slang phrases, the informal, formal pronouns... That and I had the horrible idea of using it in a real language course... Anyways, Thanks for the assistance and of course, the review!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, and I'm grateful for any review in general. Thank you everyone that has been following in any form so far.  
I survived another semester of school. Have a good day!**

Update 5/23/2016: Some extraneous circumstances came up lately, so I won't be likely to do much writing for a couple of weeks. Feel free to PM or anything like that if you have some thoughts about the plot/character/anything related to the story. Sorry folks.


End file.
